Band of Brothers
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: Pushed aside for his sister who was made the Kyuubi's vessel, Naruto has been adopted by a Mandalorian, he was trained as an ARC Trooper, and now he and his brothers will fight for the republic and possibly more.
1. Prologue Naruto's Origin

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Prologue: Naruto's Origin**

The sounds of battle rang all around as hundreds of ninjas fought desperately to hold back a gigantic nine tailed fox. Though despite the efforts, they were simply slaughtered by the demon fox. When all hope seemed lost, the fourth Hokage appeared atop a gigantic toad and sealed the demon inside his daughter, Hikari.

**Next day Hokage tower**

The Hokage and his wife stood proudly, looking upon the villagers as they looked up at their saviour.

"People of Konoha. I present to you, your saviour. I have sealed the demon inside my daughter and now the demon is no longer a threat. I present to you our hero." The Hokage, Minato Namikaze declared as he revealed his daughter. Beside him stood his wife, holding their son, Naruto while Minato held Hikari.

**7 years later**

Naruto was no fool, even for his age, he always knew that there was something different between him and Hikari. No matter how much he tried, he never mattered. He was pushed aside.

His parents refused him training, they would never listen to his opinion. What ever Hikari wanted, she got. And Naruto was left in the shadows.

He asked for training and they refused while they focused on Hikari. When they were asked what they wanted for dinner, it was always Hikari's choice, ramen.

On birthdays, Hikari got a ton of presents but Naruto got nothing.

Overtime Naruto became very Spartan, he became disciplined far too much for his age.

As weeks went on the Namikaze Clan's friends and even Minato's students noticed the void in the family.

The favouritism for Hikari, the neglect of Naruto.

Still though, Naruto was left alone.

**7 years later**

It was Hikari's and Naruto's birthday biologically. Though people only remembered Hikari anymore. Hikari had grown quite vein and often taunted Naruto about how their parents didn't love him at all. He had long ago accepted that fact.

Naruto was currently wandering in the forest when he heard a rustle in the bushes near him.

Naruto looked in the direction of the noise when an armoured woman stepped out, wearing a strange suit of red armour with a T shaped visor and a blueish tattered cape.

"A child way out here?" The woman spoke in a strange language.

Somehow though, Naruto seemed to understand her.

Naruto shook his head.

"You can understand me?" The woman asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Why are you out here?" The woman asked again.

"I like it out here." Naruto spoke while gesturing to the forest.

The woman nodded, understanding somewhat.

"Where are your parents?" The woman asked .

"At home, celebrating my twin's birthday." Naruto answered.

"And isn't it your birthday too?" The woman asked.

"Hard to have a birthday if I don't exist." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"My parents want one child. Not two." Naruto responded bluntly.

"They can only support one of you?" The woman asked.

"No, they are able to support both, they just like her more and ignore me completely. I often have to remind my self that I exist. And my sister often reminds me that her parents don't want me." Naruto answered.

The woman shook her head. She looked at Naruto. His eyes were hollow, they had none of the innocence that a child should have, he had no childlike luster to him.

The woman then took off her helmet, let her red hair fall and showed her blue eyes.

"What is your name child?" The woman asked.

"Naruto... I gave up my family name since I don't really have one." Naruto said.

"hmm, Maelstrom. A good name for a born warrior, most kids your age would give up, you don't. My name is Vhonte Tervho." Vhonte said.

Naruto looked at her curiously. "That sounds familiar, Are you a Mandalorian?" Naruto asked.

"On a primitive planet like this one, you know of our people. You are sharp, but how do you know of us?" Vhonte asked.

"You're in the bingo book as a bounty hunter and it says you're from the Mandalorian Clan." Naruto said.

"Ah, you think Mandalorians are a Clan. Well actually no. Mandalorians are our culture. I am from the Tervho clan. I was actually heading to my ship to leave on a job I was recruited for. You, Naruto seem to have a lot of potential too." Vhonte said smiling.

"Potential for what?" Naruto asked.

"To be a warrior, a hunter, a commando like me. To be a Mandalorian." Vhonte said smiling.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y- You mean you want to?" Naruto stammered.

Vhonte knelled and and placed her helmet on the ground before placing a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

Naruto was shocked at first before he returned the hug..

"I won't abandon you like they did. And with my help you'll be big and strong. You'll be the best." Vhonte said smiling as she released him.

Naruto stood back and wiped the tears from his eyes smiling.

Vhonte stood up and put her helmet back on before offering a hand to Naruto, he took it and she lead him to her ship.

**Konoha**

In the Namikaze estate, a red haired woman, Kushina Uzumaki looked up as she heard a sonic boom and saw the Mandalorian ship leaving the planet. As Kushina watched the ship rise into the sky, the shed a single tear, knowing the boy she left behind was gone... and it was her fault.

**1 week later Kamino**

Naruto and Vhonte stepped out of the ship as the rain hammered them. Immediately, Vhonte brought her cape over Naruto and the two walked into the building.

Once inside, the strangest creature that Naruto had ever seen walked up to them.

It was a bright grey skinned reptile like creature with black beady eyes and silver irises and a LONG neck.

"Greetings, I am Sali Wenu. How may I help you?" Sali asked.

"My name is Vhonte Tervho and this is my son, Naruto Tervho. I was recruited by Jango Fett to help train the clone Special Forces. Also I want to speak with Jango, I hear he's he's training a special type of commando and I want my son in on it." Vhonte said.

"But mother, what about you training me." Naruto protested.

"I will be, I want to do a joint training, Jango Fett is among the best of the Mandalorians of our era. I will train you personally, but I want you to receive black ops training and only Jango Fett is qualified for that." Vhonte explained to him.

"Okay." Naruto said smiling, glad that his new mother wasn't passing him off to someone else.

"Very well, please follow me and we'll go see Jango Fett immediately." Sali said smiling.

The creature then lead them through the halls as Naruto looked at Sali curiously.

"Is something the matter child?" Sali asked.

"Forgive him Sali, Naruto comes from an underdeveloped civilization and has never seen a race beyond his own. Or heard of any before. Naruto, Sali is a Kaminoan, one of many races in the galaxy that you'll encounter." Vhonte answered smiling while Naruto nodded.

"Ah. I see, well here we are." Sali said as she range the alarm of the dorm.

Soon after the door opened, revealing a man with clean cut black hair and brown eyes.

"Jango, this is one of the sergeants that you recruited, she seems to have a request." Sali said.

"Well I'm certainly open to requests Vhonte, what do you need?" Jango asked.

"I would like to do a bit of join training for one of my trainees, or more specifically my son." Vhonte said show Naruto to Jango.

"A son. Well, who's the lucky man, Vhonte?" Jango asked smiling.

"No one, my son is adopted because his parents were unwilling to care. I found Naruto in the wilderness, apparently the damage his biological parents was quickly healed when someone namely me, actually decided to care." Vhonte said.

"I see, alright then, so you want him trained as an ARC Trooper. I think we can manage that, the ARC Troopers are going to be raw Mandalorian so it is his right being your son after all." Jango answered.

"Thank you, when does training start for the ARC Troopers?" Vhonte asked.

"Everyone should be here in a week's time." Jango said.

"Then I look forward to seeing what Naruto can do." Vhonte replied.

"I think we all will." Jango said.

**Okay this prologue was maybe a bit stretched but it's only prologue one, there is another one that needs to be done involving Naruto's pairing and how she ends up where she is. I will tell you this, it's the last one you'd expect.**


	2. Prologue The Exile's Origin

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Prologue: The Exile's origin**

A white haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a white decorated robe walked through the halls of the Jedi Enclave Dantooine when she heard the sound of crying. Looking around a number of boxes in a dorm, she saw a young girl around 10 years of age with long blond hair and blue eyes crying in the corner of the room.

The woman entered the room and knelt by the child before hugging her.

**2 years later**

The woman, Jedi Master Atris was teaching a class of younglings when she asked a question to the class, the child the comforted 2 years ago, Meetra Surik, raised her hand.

As the weeks went by, Atris couldn't help but smile at the child's enthusiasm, at her warmth, and could only frown sadly at how she struggled with the force.

She reminded Atris of her purpose at the Enclave, sadly others didn't see it that way.

**2 years later**

Becoming a Padawan should be a youngling's proudest and happiest moment. But Meetra's weak grasp of the force prevented her from being endeared to a competent master and she ended up with a drunken and broken man who was hardly around.

Atris had protested against setting her up with that alcoholic fool but the only other master who did not have a Padawan was master Kavar and he was too busy with his duties to the council and Atris was still too inexperienced to take a Padawan, in the end, Atris who saw Meetra as the daughter she never had, could only hope for the best.

**3 days later**

It was Meetra's birthday... and a drunken brawl had claimed her master's life. She sat away from the burning pyre like a stranger as she cried. How could she not, her master's neglect assured that her ability in the force was mediocre at best.

She looked over her shoulder as she cried, seeing Atris, the woman hugged her as she cried.

**2 years later**

Meetra had gotten over the death of her "master" after Atris had come to her, she would likely never be a master or powerful in the force but she was smart... very smart. She was an assistant to Atris both in her teachings and her work and was adored by the younglings.

And yet she was young and still craved excitement, and she would always spar with Jedi Master Kavar whenever he visited the Enclave. And she would always forget her own limitations.

Soon war swept through the galaxy as the Mandalorians declared a bloody war upon the republic, slaughtering all they faced down to the last man woman and child.

As a result of this, a young Jedi Knight, named Revan and her friend Malek made a call to arms to save the republic. Many young Jedi answered the call and Meetra was no exception.

Atris tried to talk Meetra out of going to the war only for Meetra to snap at her, calling her a coward.

**3 years later**

Meetra had returned to the republic, her once long beautiful hair, cut short, a bandage upon her right cheek, she had become battle hardened and her face, that once held such innocence was now filled with anger.

She emanated a deep wound in the force and as a result, she was exiled from the Jedi order. Meetra left known space after that.

**5 years later**

Meetra was called back to known space and a republic ship, the Harbinger, however, the sith attacked the ship and a woman dragged the girl onto a freighter that had somehow been flown in by droids. The freighter then landed at a mining colony called the Peragus mining facility.

Shortly after docking the crew took Meetra into the medical bay for treatment and took the woman who rescued Meetra to the morgue. Not long after, a series of accidents and rogue droids terrorized the stations.

With the help of new allies, Atton, and the woman, Kreia and a droid, T3-M4, Meetra escaped the station with her new allies while the sith destroyed Peragus while trying to destroy them.

The group arrived at Telos and assisted the police in quelling the fighting between the Ithorians and Cerka, Then brought an end to the black market on the station and eventually got down to the surface where they met an old comrade of Meetra's from the Mandalorian war, Bao Dur.

Fighting through both mercenaries and rogue droids, they eventually made it too a point in the polar regions where Meetra was met with her former surrogate mother, Atris.

After having a bitter chat with her mother, Meetra gathered her friends before sparring with Atris' handmaidens and spoke with one of them.

Prior to leaving the planet Telos, The handmaiden Brianna stowed away onto the ship and joined the group.

The group then arrived at Nar Shaada and helped the refugees, Meetra was able to assemble her lightsaber and killed the overseer before finding a way to speak with Voga the hutt, which involved her dressing as an exotic dancer and danced for the overgrown slug.

She negotiated fuel for Telos Capital station in exchange for hunting down Goto, a rival boss who was targeting his ship, after gaining a bit of attention, she was captured and her friends rescued her.

After her rescue, she met with a Jedi master that she was suppose to find, after leaving she was ambushed by a dark jedi named Visas Marr, Meetra defeated her and redeemed her. Overtime, Meetra rallied more allies to her, ranging from Mandalore Canderous Ordo, The Bounty Hunter Mira, The assassin droid HK-47, and she found the other jedi masters including her old sparring partner Kavar, she saved Onderon from tyranny. She saved Dantooine from the mercenaries who sought to conquer it. She reunited the Mandalorians. And when it came time to meet the Jedi masters, she faced her fate bravely, willing to be cut from the force to save the force, Kreia ambushed the Jedi Masters, killing all of them before revealing her self to be Darth Traya.

Meetra then returned to Telos surface to save Brianna who revealed her name to her and claimed that Meetra was more a sister to her than the other handmaidens. Meetra then faced down Atris whom had fallen to the dark side, she defeated Atris and spared her, and redeemed her.

With all said and done, she saved Telos from a sith attack. Killing the sith lord who lead the attack. Once the planet was safe, Meetra boarded her ship along with Mira, Bao Dur, Brianna, Atton, Visas, HK-47, T3-M4, and G0-T0.

The ship crash landed on Malacor V, Meetra continued on while the others repaired the ship and Bao Dur sent his droid remote to activate the ships that powered a weapon which Meetra had used during the Mandalorian wars.

Meetra fought through the armies of Sith and defeated them all, she fought and defeated Darth Scion, she fought her way towards Traya in the core.

All around her the mass Shadow Drive was activating as she fought the sith lord and in the end she cast down her former master.

Meetra held the dieing woman in her arms as she cried and shared a few words with Traya before the sith passed and joined the force.

The Ebon Hawk then flew up to the platform when a blast of energy sent the ship careening into the side of a cliff.

Meetra's eyes widened in fear for her friends as the energy rose up.

In the force, Meetra screamed at them to leave while they told her they refused to abandon her. Then without warning the energy surged through them all, lifting Meetra up into a warp as she saw the Ebon Hawk vanish in a flash of light.

Meetra tumbled through the tear in time and space until she fell into a room, hitting the floor hard.

Rolling onto her back, her vision fading, she saw shadowy figures around her a she saw a pointy eared figure looking down at her.

"Master...Vandar?..." Meetra whispered as she lost consciousness.

**Well there it is, This exile is inspired by Aimo studios so her character goes to Aimo, ****both her design (until the war starts) and her past in the Enclave.**

** Next up, Naruto's mission on Muunilest. This story follows part of the clone wars first series that featured the first appearance of general grevious and the arc troopers.**

**Naruto-Captain-Non clone**

**Revan(parents named him after Revan, parents killed by Death Watch)-Lieutenant-Non clone**

**Denel-Lieutenant-Clone**

**Echo-Later-clone**

**Fives-later-clone**

** The band of brothers.**

** Also after discovering the true name of the exile, I edited the story to change her name so it. Honestly, I think I like Meetra more, sounds more sci fi and not so much from Naruto's planet.**


	3. Chapter 1 Zero Hour

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Chapter 1: Zero Hour**

Rain pounded the decks of Tapoca City as the legions of clone troopers marched onto the warship, all of them marching to war.

A gunship landed on the deck and a trio of ARC Troopers grabbed their gear as the trio run up to the gunship and got on board along side a squad of Clone troopers.

The leader of this joint squad was a red marked and garbed ARC Trooper named Captain Naruto Tervho, Under his command were 2 other ARC Troopers. Lieutenant Revan Bralor whom like Naruto was adopted by one of the sergeants. And the second ARC Trooper was Lieutenant Denel who at Naruto's request was transferred from the regular forces to the Special Forces after the trio met.

The hatch closed and the gunship lifted off into the sky flying towards a nearby Acclamator-I Class Destroyer. The Sovereign.

Once the troopers were loaded up, the fleet jumped into hyper space, their destination, Geonosis.

**4 hours later Geonosis**

Two Jedi knights, Obi Wan Kenobi, who was wearing a beige tunic and had auburn brownish hair and Anakin, who was wearing a dark brown tunic and had dark brown hair along with a woman Senator Padme whom was wearing all white, were currently fighting off a trio of aliens, one looked like a giant horned beast of burden, the second a spider like creature and the third was a feline animal with a nasty temper.

Padme climbed up to the top of a pillar that she had been changed to seconds before she picked her changes.

Obi Wan was dodging strikes from the spider like alien and Anakin flipped up on top of the horned animal and landed on it's back.

The animal tried to shake Anakin off but only ended up in breaking Anakin's chain from his pillar.

The feline climbed up Padme's pillar only for her to smack it with her change, knocking it down and pissing it off before it climbed back up even faster, she tried to smack it again but it swiped at her back, causing her to scream in pain.

The creature then slid down back onto the ground before prowling around snarling at her.

Meanwhile Obi Wan continued to dodge the spider as it tried to impale him with it's claws.

Anakin rode around on the horned animal as a pair of Geonosian beast riders tried to hit him with their stun staffs only for him fall off the animal and get dragged by it.

Padme jumped off the pillar as the feline tried to climb back up to her, she swung around the pillar and kicked the giant cat off the pillar.

The spider charged at Obi Wan, and crashed into a pillar, knocking it down as it glared at Obi Wan.

The horned animal stopped and a beast rider ran at Obi Wan to staff him with a staff only for the jedi to grab the staff and flip the rider off his mount.

Anakin approached the horned animal carefully as it shook the chain off it's nose horn.

The cat glowered and Padme who had climbed to the top of her pillar again.

Padme desperately tried to pick her last remaining hand cuff and Obi Wan smacked his staff into a Geonosian's face.

The spider approached Obi Wan, stepping on the Geonosian, killing him and snarled at the jedi.

Anakin had gotten to the horned animal and jumped up on top of it before flipping his chain around the animal's horns again as the animal roared.

Anakin then continued riding the beast around, riders chasing him as Obi Wan dodged swiped from the spider as he tried to depend him self with his staff.

At last, Padme got her last cuff off when Anakin and his pet rammed the cat, sending it flying.

Padme then jumped down from the pillar, landing on the animal and kissed Anakin.

Obi Wan, through the staff at the spider and stabbed it, causing the creature to scream in pain before it bit the staff, ripping it out and snapped it in two in it's mouth.

Obi Wan then ran away from the spider and got onto the animal the Padme and Anakin were riding.

Rolling droids then came into the arena and surrounded them.

Suddenly Jedi around the rim of the arena in the stands ignited their lightsabers as single blond haired jedi jumped in with a double bladed white lightsaber and ran ad the droids, the force through her lightsaber causing it to arc around the trio, destroying the droids around them and then returned to her as she took up a defensive stance near them.

"Perfect timing, Meetra." Anakin said smiling.

"Just try not to do anything stupid, I'm still healing from that time jump." Meetra said calmly as she readied her double lightsaber.

"By the way, here's some new blades for you." Meetra said as she passed over a few lightsabers for Obi Wan and Anakin.

Obi Wan then jumped off, igniting a blue lightsaber while Anakin ignited a green lightsaber as well.

All the Geonosians began taking to the sky as blaster fire was heard and Mace Windu fell to the arena before shedding his burning cloak.

From all sides of the arena, droids and Geonosians charged the jedi by the thousands while the jedi charged, lightsabers ignited and faced off with the droids as jedi fell from blaster fire and droids were cut to pieces, in the fray, Obi Wan killed the spider, Jango Fett jumped down to face the jedi and an explosion sent Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme off their animal from Geonosian artillery.

The two jedi deflected blaster bolts while Padme picked up a droid's blaster and began firing.

Padme then intercepted a chariot and jumped on the animal pulling it after killing the driver.

Padme rode the animal firing her blaster at the droids while Anakin jumped in the chariot.

The two then rode through the crowd, shooting and slashing any droids they could.

A cannon bolt then killed the animal that Padme was riding causing them both to fall while the droids surrounded the jedi before they stopped firing.

Up in the stands the droids' commander, Count Dooku offered to allow the jedi to surrender.

The jedi refused and the droids prepared to fire again when the sound of several large engines filled the air as gunships came down shooting at the droids and a trio of ARC Troopers jumped out of their gunship into the fray.

Naruto who saw Jango Fett aimed for him and body checked him from the air.

The two rolled before jumping up and firing at each other, each one deflecting the others blaster bolts with their own before Jango Fett fired a wrist rocket and Naruto jumped and rolled over the rocket before shooting him several times in the chest before ramming his wrist mounted Vibro blade into Jango's visor, killing him.

**((Oh come on, you know that was an improvement from how he died in the movie))**

Naruto looked around and saw a jedi blasting droids away from her and blushed when he saw her.

This jedi was none other than Meetra Surik, the jedi exile.

A few bolts flew at Naruto, barely missing and Naruto continued firing in all directions, hitting straight head shots, every shot making it's mark.

Naruto looked at the gunship and saw Jedi Master Yoda directing the clone troopers to set up a perimeter around the surviving jedi and ran to the gunships to return to his brothers.

Soon after that the arena was secured the the troopers and jedi boarded the gunships, flying into battle.

"ARC Troopers! You're with me, we're going with Anakin and Obi Wan after Count Dooku." Meetra said to Naruto, Revan and Denel.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto acknowledged as he and his squad followed Meetra onto a gunship with Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme.

They took off into the air, not noticing a child in the arena crying into Jango Fett's chest.

All throughout the sky, gunships firing rockets at enemy positions while troopers on the ground fired at enemy droids and walkers and artillery destroyed enemy positions and fleeing capitol ships.

As the ships crashed to the ground, they sent up a wave of dust the blanketed the battle fields, the sand storm being illuminated only by the endless stream of blaster fire and lightsabers.

Meanwhile a pair of Geonosian fighters hammered the ARC Troopers' gunship as they pursued Count Dooku with the pilot saying something about having no more missiles left.

Then a detonation hit the ship causing Padme to fall out along with Denel.

Anakin tried to urge them to go back while Obi Wan convinced him that they had to do their duty and Naruto assured them that Denel would keep her safe.

The gunship then arrived at a hanger that Count Dooku had landed at and the group exited just as the droids destroyed the gunship.

The group then ran in with Revan and Naruto firing wrist rockets at the sith lord while he used the force to throw them off course before sending the two ARC sliding to the edge of the platform out side and the two fell off, just barely managing to grab on to keep from falling.

Meetra then confront count Dooku while he brought the roof down on Anakin and Obi Wan.

The two tried to hold the debris up but couldn't manage the strange and Meetra had to let Count Dooku go in order to save the other two jedi.

Once the debris was moved away from the pair Meetra frowned at Count Dooku's escape while the pair of ARC Troopers climbed back up onto the platform and came back into the hanger.

A gunship then arrived, bringing with it a squad of clone troopers, Master Yoda and Padme.

Meetra looked at the group.

"He got away." Meetra said calmly.

"But the battle is won, and without the aid of the clone armies, it would not have been possible." Obi Wan said.

"Hmm, Just begun, this clone war has." Yoda said ominously.

**Short chapter I know, but come on, it's just the first battle, the battle of Muunilist is Naruto, Revan and Denel, big deput, I took Fordo out of the missions involving the first clone wars cartoon to give them to the Band of Brothers, I also took 2 clones out of the series entirely due to the fact that Eventually Commander Naruto and Captain Revan will replace them. You'll know who when the time comes.**

** Once again, Meetra Surik is the cannon name of the exile which I have changed Naomi to.**


	4. Chapter 2 Rise of a Legend

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Chapter 2: Rise of a Legend**

Like fire across the galaxy, the clone wars spread.

In league with the wicked Count Dooku, more and more planets slip.

Against this threat, upon the Jedi Knights falls the duty to lead the newly formed army of the republic.

And as the heat of war grows, so do does the prowess, of one most gifted soldier of the republic more so than he knows. And with it, a bond with a gifted Jedi Exile.

**Coruscant**

A trio of Jedi sat on a set of chairs in front of a man who sat behind a desk.

"The banking clan has hidden huge factories on Muunilist, building massive droid armies and warships. We must act quickly." Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, but who to send? Master Windu still fights on Dantooine?" An old man replied.

"Lead the assault, Master Obi-Wan will." A small green Jedi replied.

"My army is ready Chancellor, we can leave immediately." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes, and young Skywalker as well." Chancellor Palpatine said addressing Anakin whom smiled in pride.

"I suggest, we give him command of your space forces." Palpatine said.

"Chancellor, I feel that Anakin is not yet ready for such a command." Obi-Wan countered.

"True, with his master, a padawan's place is. But undeniably strong he has become, perhaps-" The green jedi master, Yoda was interrupted.

"Then it is settled." Palpatine countered.

**Flight deck of the ship yards**

Clone Troopers rallied and marched onto the destroyers as pilots got into their V-19 Torrent Starfighters before taking off and landing their ships inside the hangers of the nearby Acclamator Destroyers.

Nearby Anakin boarded his ship, and on the ground, a red marked trooper was boarding his own gunship to head to the Sovereign when he met up with a familiar blond jedi.

"General." Naruto said as he saluted.

"At ease, Naruto." Meetra said smiling.

Naruto relaxed but nearly jumped when Meetra hugged him, shocking him completely.

"Come back safe, Captain." Meetra said smiling.

Naruto looked at her shocked before be slowly returned the hug.

"Not to worry, Gen... Meetra, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto said smiling as he release Meetra.

Bidding farewell, Naruto got onto his gunship and the vessel flew up into the Acclamator as Naruto stared down at Meetra while she returned to the temple.

When Naruto arrived in the hanger, he found his squad waiting for him.

"Did you tell her?" Revan asked.

"Tell her what?" Naruto replied as they walked to the briefing room.

"Don't give me that, you and General Meetra Surik have been eyeballing each other since the war started, 6 months ago." Revan countered.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Life is short, Naruto, and this is a war, you best tell her soon, you might not get the chance later." Denel continued.

"I'll think on it after the mission." Naruto replied.

"That's all we ask bro." Revan replied.

With that, nothing else was said as they entered the briefing room and reviewed their mission and objectives while several regular clone troopers entered the room.

Shortly after they arrived, Obi-Wan entered the room.

"ARC Troopers, You have been selected for this task because you are the best, the elite. You all know what to do, The success of your mission is the key to a swift victory. When you get into position, send word as planned, then I will join you." Then Obi Wan left the room.

**Later**

The republic fleet dropped out of Hyper Space and immediately droid starfighters swarmed from the nearby shipyards while V-19 Torrents launched from the Acclamator Destroyers lead by Anakin in his blue Jedi Starfighter.

Soon after that, gunships swarmed from the hangers of the Acclamators and flew to the planet's surface.

The gunships broke the cloud cover and flew over a plain.

"ARC Troopers deploy." Obi-Wan ordered into his wrist comm.

With that, A blue gunship with a fanged mouth painted on the nose broke from the formation while the main force faced the enemy head on.

Missiles flew out from the city towards the gunships.

"Evasive action!" Obi-Wan ordered as the gunship weaved and flew around the missiles and landed, unloading the troopers.

With them all on the ground, the troopers charged into battle against the battle droids.

In another part of the city, the ARC Gunship flew through the city moving towards it's objectives when a missile shot out and hit the gunship.

Luckily the pilot was able to make a crash landing.

Slowly, Naruto poke his head out from the gunship, looking around the buildings before hand signalling before pointing to the ground.

Naruto then jumped out of the gunship as the troopers and ARC Troopers got out as well.

Naruto then moved to another part of the wreckage to check the pilot.

Looking inside, he didn't need to check his pulse, the cock pit was smashed in and the pilot's chest was skewered by broken glass with blood all over the cock pit.

Naruto then signalled for the team to set up a perimeter.

Then sniper shots range out hitting two of the troopers while Naruto signalled for the troopers to get behind cover.

Once everyone was hidden, Naruto signalled two troopers to provide covering fire while signalling another to scan the building.

Two troopers ran out and started shooting randomly at the buildings to draw their fire while a trooper used an infrared scanner and red back and signalled to Naruto where the snipers were.

Naruto then signalled Denel who ran up with a rocket launcher and then began firing rockets at the building, killing all the snipers.

Once the sniper fire stopped, Naruto looked at the buildings with a set of binoculars before signalling his squad to move out.

The squad moved cautiously through the streets as Naruto shot a rodent before hearing a loud engine.

Naruto signalled his squad to take up defensive positions before drawing his blaster pistols.

A hover tank then came around the corner firing at them.

The troopers then began firing back and Naruto then signalled for Revan who left a line fall behind the tank.

Revan then slid down and ran up the tank, slid open the hatch, began blasting the interior of the thank before jumping out, off and running away before the tank exploded.

Naruto then signalled his squad to move out.

As they walked through the streets, Naruto through up a remote droid to get a bird's eye view of the city.

Naruto then took out a holo comm and contacted Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi, Target sighted." Naruto said.

"Very good, Captain, proceed with the next phase of the mission." Obi-Wan replied.

Naruto nodded and then signalled his squad to proceed.

The group then advanced on a huge turret and launched mag lock cables to climb up.

A droid looked over the side and Naruto shot it in the head.

The group then quickly climbed up and jumped over the edge onto the platform, shooting every droid in sight.

Revan fired at the droids with his Wester M5 Blaster Carbine hitting several droids while Denel fired a missile up into the control tower and Naruto knelt in front of a row of 7 battle droids and shot each of them in the head with his blaster pistols.

Naruto then signalled the all clear and signalled to start setting up explosive charges.

All over the turret, the clone troopers placed charges as Revan made a thumbs up sign showing the charges were placed.

The squad then launched their cables and quickly ran up the tower to the separatist command HQ while the turret exploded below them.

The troopers climbed up onto the roof as Naruto contacted Obi-Wan.

"General. We're in position." Naruto explained.

"I'm on my way." Obi-Wan replied and Naruto deactivated the holo comm.

"Take up, defensive positions." Naruto ordered and the team each to up sniper places around the roof.

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan flew up from below the roof and landed near Naruto.

"We are set general." Naruto greeted.

"Very well. Let's end this battle, Captain." Obi-Wan replied.

Naruto then ordered the team to place breaches on the roof, they blew the roof and jumped down, using cables to rappel down to the floor, shooting droids as they slid down.

As soon as they landed, a trio of destroyer droids came into the room and unfolded.

Naruto and Revan each body checked one and shot their own target a few times before stabbing them.

Obi-Wan jumped down and sliced the last one in half.

"General." Naruto said, holding the banking clan's leader.

Obi-Wan looked at them.

"Mercy, I beg you, I'm merely a banker." The Muun, pleaded.

"That is entirely up to you. And your unconditional surrender." Obi-Wan said when he heard a jet like noise and ignited his lightsaber.

Then a huge armoured figure flew in smashing through a window.

The troopers and ARC Troopers reacted immediately, hammering the figure with blaster fire, destroying his jet pack and sending him crashing to the floor.

The troopers then continued to blast him while Denel fired a rocket at him, hitting him dead on.

Seeing only a cloud of dust from the explosion Naruto relaxed. "Control room secured general." Naruto said calmly.

"One can never be too certain Captain." Obi-Wan countered as he watches the cloud of dust and smoke.

Then without warning, a deformed tendril whipped out and smashed into a group of troopers, sending them flying, it then swung left and smashed into more troopers then right and smashed more troopers.

The tendril then reformed into an arm and the dust cleared, revealing the figure as some sort of monstrosity.

"Open fire!" Naruto yelled, firing his blaster pistols as the abomination.

The creature launched one of it's arms at Obi-Wan only for him to slice it off.

The creature then lunged at Obi-Wan, and began swinging at him, Obi-Wan dodged at it brought it's fist down on a holo map, smashing it in two.

The creature stood up and was about to attack again when cables launched into it from all directions and with the cables came the troopers who are sliding along the cables firing at the creature.

The creature then ripped out the cables from the left direction, sending all the troopers falling to their deaths and then did the same to the second group of cables and troopers before running at Obi-Wan.

The jedi tried to slice at the creature with his lightsaber only to get caught and absorbed into the creature.

Naruto looked at the creature and then fired a cable into the creature's helmet and electrocuted it before the current backfired and sent Naruto sprawling to the floor.

The creature then charged up to Naruto.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Revan yelled as he prepared his own electro shock cable.

The creature was about to bring it's fists down on Naruto when it's body inflated, spraying blood and guts in all directions.

And in the centre of it all revealed Obi-Wan, covered in guts.

"Well, it seems I've made quite a mess, haven't I?" Obi-Wan asked jokingly.

"Yes general." Naruto agreed.

Obi-Wan then looked down at the Banking Clan Leader.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, you were surrendering." Obi-Wan said smirking.

The Muun's head dropped and his hit the floor with his fist.

"Well then Captain, it seems this battle is done, you and your team can return to your ship, You've certainly earned a rest after winning the battle your selves." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"General-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Good idea, sir, now Captain, I believe you have something to do back on the ship and you should do it." Revan interrupted him.

"One of these days, Revan, one of these days." Naruto threatened as he, Revan and Denel left the room while the troopers mopped up the last of the mission aftermath.

About an hour later, the team had arrived on the ship and went to the barracks.

Revan then passed a holo comm to Naruto and left him alone.

"Alright, everyone out, private talk!" Denel yelled while the clones left the barracks.

"Denel you jack ass!" Naruto yelled.

Denel just laughed at him while he left with Revan.

Naruto scowled and laid back in his bunk, looking at the holo comm.

"_Dammit, what should I say?_" Naruto thought.

Naruto sighed. _"I doubt mother could have prepared me for this."_

Naruto then turned on the comm and contacted Meetra.

Meetra answered, her lightsaber in hand, she was running.

"Hello?" Meetra asked frightened

Naruto sat up quickly, knowing something was wrong.

"Meetra, it's me. What happening? What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried.

"I was sent with a group of other Jedi and a legion big enough to take three systems but we were outmatched, our forces have been completely wiped out. Their commander is something new, he's unstoppable, we need help Naruto. Please!" Meetra yelled urgently and the comm shut off.

Naruto grabbed his helmet and slammed it on.

"Revan! Denel! Gather the other ARC Troopers on the ship and lock and load." Naruto yelled urgently.

"You got it bro, we just got word from Obi-Wan, we're to take a full squad of only ARC Troopers and launch a hit and rescue mission." Revan replied.

"I just contacted Meetra, she's with them." Naruto said worried as he turned off the comm and ran out the door.

Within a few minutes, Naruto was on the hanger and and the Acclamator was just dropping out of Hyper Space.

"Captain, The ship will remain on the edge of the system. We're ready to fly in." A Lieutenant ARC Trooper said.

Naruto nodded and the group mounted the gunship, the hatches closed and the gunship flew out the hanger.

Before long the ship was flying along the planet's surface, fast approaching the downed Jedi generals.

As the gunship approached it's target, the ARC Troopers readied their gear, loading batteries into pouches, locking launchers onto their wrists and making sure all their weapons were fully charges along with any other last minute checks.

"Captain, approaching target." The pilot said.

"Begin jamming signals." Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir." The pilot replied and did as he was ordered.

The gunship flew past a crashed destroyer.

"Open the doors." Naruto ordered and the pilot opened them.

"Approaching the droid perimeter. We are undetected." The pilot said.

"Gun it!" Naruto ordered.

"Sir!" The pilot acknowledged, kicking up the speed as fast as the gunship could go.

The gunship flew low to the ground and hit a droid's head, smashing it to pieces and dropped remote explosives as it flew into the wreckage and landed.

The ARC Troopers jumped out.

"Four life signs, One in the rubble." Naruto pointed to his left.

"Sir!" An ARC Trooper yelled before heading in that direction.

"Another one in the rafters." Naruto pointed up.

"Yes sir!" An ARC Trooper yelled, going up.

"The rest of you with me! Move out!" Naruto drew both his pistols and and the remaining troopers followed him full speed.

The gunship rose up to the rafters and stayed near an opening, shooting it's auto cannons as the approaching droids.

As they ran towards the sound of lightsaber combat, all Naruto could think about was if Meetra was alright, if she was still alive. Naruto signalled Revan to run up on the right wall while Denel to the left. Naruto then drew both his pistols and the squad split into three, following Naruto, Revan and Denel as they ran as fast as they could to their target.

The troopers came around a corner and found, a mostly bald Jedi Master unconscious and Meetra was standing her ground between the master and a huge skeleton like droid holding a lightsaber in each hand and another in it's foot.

The pair looked at the troopers before the ARC Troopers opened fire with blasters, quad cannons, heavy repeaters and all manner both standard and heavy firearms and ordinances.

The droid jumped behind cover as the troopers showered him with blaster fire.

Denel then fired a grenade from his blaster rifle in the direction that the droid ran in.

The droid then jumped up and ran along the roof as the ARC Troopers fired at him, then the droid jumped down in the centre of the ARC Troopers and began slaughtering the ARC Troopers, slashing them all to ribbons with it's lightsabers.

"Back Up Now!" Naruto yelled as the gunship dropped down behind him and opened fire at the droid with it's auto cannons and missile launchers while the droid fled.

"Everyone out!" Naruto yelled while he went to Meetra who slumped from exhaustion and picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush.

Naruto then carried her on to the gunship, when they got on board, Meetra looked ready to cry when she saw her three comrades. Shaak Ti, Ki Adi Muundi and Aayla Secura were all in critical condition and looked like they wouldn't make it.

The gunship then closed it's doors and shot up into the sky, racing out as fast as it could while Naruto detonated the explosives that had been dropped, destroying all the droids.

Naruto then set Meetra onto one of the seats, and sat by her, taking off his helmet.

Naruto sat back and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt at weight on his shoulder and looked to find Meetra was leaning her head on his shoulder, having fallen asleep.

Naruto looked at his brothers who had taken off their helmets and were sporting huge grins.

"Fine. You win. I'll tell her. That was too close anyway." Naruto sighed smiling.

Naruto then looked at Meetra and smiling, wrapping an arm around her.

**2 weeks later Coruscant**

Naruto, Revan and Denel stood in front of Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, Ki Adi Muundi, and Shaak Ti. All the Jedi Masters staring at the trio proudly.

"ARC Troopers, for your valour in the line of duty, We have seen fit to promote all three of you." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"As of this day, You Naruto are now the rank of Commander. You Revan are the rank of Captain, and you Denel are the rank of Sergeant. Also you will be gaining a new upgraded suit of armour for each of you. Congratulations all of you." Aayla Secura said smiling.

"Thank you generals." Naruto said smiling.

"So ah, Naruto. Did you tell her?" Revan asked.

The jedi frowned somewhat at that but ignored it, The exile was of a different age.

Then as if on ques, Meetra walked from from the crowds and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Meetra asked smiling.

"Yeah." Revan said smiling.

Denel just smiled at the whole situation.

"Still took you long enough, now we just gotta tell your mother so she can get back to teasing you." Denel said with a huge smirk.

Naruto paled.

"Teasing?" Meetra asked.

"Yeap, Vhonte Tervho, Naruto's adopted mother wants grandchildren." Revan said.

Naruto and Meetra went beet red while the Jedi Masters choked.

Naruto sighed before smiling.

"Well, stand tall, we still have a war to fight." Naruto said smiling before he saluted the Jedi Master and the 3 ARC Troopers and the Exile left the hall.

**Well there's another chapter.**

** Next Chapter will show the episode, Cadets, with Naruto, Denel and Revan replacing Blitz, Havoc and Colt respectively, and no Denel is not going to get shot in the head and Revan is not going to get Ventress' "kiss of death"**


	5. Chapter 3 Teamwork

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Chapter 3: Teamwork**

A few months had passed since the brothers' promotions and all three of them had changed into their new armour. Now sporting the new phase 2 armour, They had also placed tribal paint onto their armour as well.

Naruto had tones of yellow on his chest plate, left gauntlet and helmet and had a checkered kilt. On his hips were his trademark hand blasters.

Sitting in a bunk nearby was Revan who had tones of grey on his pauldron, grey gauntlets and boots and red paint on his left gauntlet, along with this was a set of grey markings on his helmet.

Revan had his own choice of weapons being, his two pistols and his Wester M5 Blaster Carbine.

Lastly was Denel. Denel, for his armour, had a set of 4 blue squares on his chest plate as well as a blue segment on his pauldron and blue stripes on his helmet. His kilt also had a blue line running along the midsection of it and had the trademark hand blasters holstered on his hips.

Naruto looked around at his brothers before sighing. The brothers were currently on the Sovereign, heading back to Kamino to apparently select a group of regular troopers to become ARC Troopers.

Not that Naruto was against giving the troopers better training, he was all for it. But he still held a disdain for the Kaminoans. They had tried to kill a group of special ARC Troopers, luckily, one of the other sergeants, a friend of Naruto's mother had saved them and even went so far as to adopt them as their own sons. Kal Skirata, Naruto believed their name was.

And his sons, the famed Null ARC Troopers or even Kal's other sons, Omega Squad. The brothers had met a few of them at times, hell the last time Naruto met them Revan nearly got his ass kicked by Meetra for revealing an apparent romance between one of the commandos of Omega Squad and a Jedi.

Naruto chuckled slightly. Etain, the jedi who was smitten by the commando, jedi girls must really love a guy in armour, first Meetra and himself, now Etain and Darman. Naruto shook his head and cleared his thoughts as he looked over the file.

"Revan, take care of most of the squads, I'm going to address one squad in particular, they need some extra education." Naruto ordered.

"Sure thing bro, mind telling me what the fuss is though?" Revan replied confused.

"This squad needs to learn to band together." Naruto said simply.

Revan simply nodded before going back to what reading a book from a holo pad.

The team was silent for a while.

"So... you gonna try that test that you did back on your home planet." Denel asked with a smirk.

Naruto bust out laughing.

"That was the first time my former sister took a beating. Along with the thousand years of pain. Kakashi got his ass kicked for that one." Naruto said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well yeah, poking a girl down there, he must be a paedophile." Revan replied with a smirk.

"No, but he forgot he was fighting a girl, he was probobly expecting me to rush in blindly, not her." Naruto growled.

"Maybe but look at it this way, you don't have to look at their ugly mugs anymore." Revan replied.

"True." Naruto replied.

"Hear this. ARC Troopers, Naruto, Revan and Denel to hanger four, the ship has landed. I repeat. Naruto, Revan and Denel to hanger four." The intercom said.

"You heard the music brothers. Time to go back to boot camp." Naruto said putting on his helmet.

"Hoo-Rah." Revan replied while Denel nodded, both of them putting on their helmets.

The ARC Troopers left the room and soon after arrived on the hanger deck.

The ramp lowered and the trio departed into Tapoca City.

"Good luck bro." Revan bid farewell to Naruto as he and Denel went to the proving grounds while Naruto nodded, going to the barracks.

**Barracks 30 minutes later**

Naruto walked into the barracks, seeing the assorted trooper cadets getting into their training armour before a cadet saw him.

"Commander on deck!" The cadet yelled before saluting.

The rest of the troopers stood at attention.

Naruto nodded. "At ease, cadets. I've come for a problem squad." Naruto ordered.

The cadets nodded, having a very good idea whom Naruto was talking about.

"Domino Squad, front and centre." Naruto ordered.

A row of five cadets in green marked armour came up and stood in a line in front of him saluting.

"Dominoes, I have heard some rather wretched stories about you five. You know nothing of brotherhood. No definition of comradeship. You would shoot each other in the back to advance your selves." Naruto snarled, while gauging their reaction.

Their fists clenched.

"Permission to speak sir." the 1 marked Domino asked.

"Speak. I want an explanation and I want it now." Naruto ordered.

"We may not get along, but we would never betray each other." Domino 1 growled.

Naruto smiled under his helmet before frowning. "Yet you personally would leave your brothers wounded and stranded to take on the mission solo with your lone wolf crap and your team doesn't follow orders. At all." Naruto countered angrily.

Domino 1 was about to speak but backed down.

The other cadet squads watched in amusement.

"The Kaminoans believe you all to be failures to be terminated." Naruto said bluntly.

The Dominoes went white.

"But I countermanded that. I will be giving you 1 chance to prove your selves. You will learn to band together. I will teach you that lesson the hard way." Naruto said evenly shocking everyone in the room.

"Listen up. My brothers will test the rest of you to become ARC Troopers, I will see if these five are worthy to be regular troopers, they have failed to meet the requirement to be ARC Troopers and will have to prove their worth in live combat if they want to become ARCs. That is if they pass my test to be regular troopers." Naruto announced.

"The rest of you, to the proving grounds for your test under my brothers, Denel, Revan and Commander Gedez. Domino Squad... follow me." Naruto ordered and left, with the Dominoes following him while the rest went to the proving grounds test.

Soon enough, Naruto and the Dominoes were in an open arena in the proving grounds.

Naruto turned to the Dominoes before nodding up to the balcony.

A pair of large cases rose from the floor, each one containing a number of staffs.

"Each of you grab a staff." Naruto ordered before grabbing one for himself.

The Dominoes each grabbed a staff before facing the ARC Trooper.

"The test is simple. You have to work as a team to beat me. The test will be in parts. First is close combat with the staffs and hand to hand fighting, the second will be a solution we ARC Troopers invented called lock down paint. Essentially, it's a firefight with blasters loaded with this paint. You will have to defeat me in at least one of these matches to pass." Naruto ordered.

The Dominoes got into martial stances.

"Good form. You can fight individually, that I can see. But you will only pass if you work as a team. Now then." Naruto smirked.

"Come at me!" Naruto ordered as the five cadets charged him.

**Citadel Test.**

Revan stood with his arms crossed as bravo team left the testing arena and watched the rest of the teams go on and finish the test.

"Denel, any news on Naruto?" Revan asked.

"He says we're free to watch from the overhang, Give the cadets a chance to observe how we fight." Denel answered.

"Right. Listen Cadets, you all passed while Bravo squad passed in record time, ARC Trooper time. Bravo Squad, Charlie Squad and Baker Squad, you three teams all passed within the required time. Welcome to the ARC Trooper corp. Also my brother, Naruto says that we may observe his testing on Domino squad to know how an ARC Trooper should fight when isolated. Follow me troopers." Revan ordered and lead the troopers to the arena.

The troopers entered the room on the balcony and looked down to see Naruto send all five Dominoes flying from a swing of his staff.

"Good you fight together, stand united and or die divided." Naruto barked at them.

The Dominoes stood up.

"He's a tough one." Fives said.

"Who cares, I'm gonna kick his ass." Hevy yelled.

"We have to work together Hevy." Echo tried.

"I don't give damn either way, that last hit hurt like hell." Droid Bait grunt.

"Well maybe if you didn't stand still and allow your self to get hit." Cutup retorted.

"As if you can argue that." Droid Bait snarled.

"Cadets! Fight me! Not each other! Now come at me!" Naruto ordered.

The Dominoes nodded and charged.

They were sent flying back.

They tried again and got beat black and blue.

Four Dominoes still free, stood up shakily as Naruto stalked toward them holding his staff at his side while he held Fives up be the throat before smashing him down on the ground and spun around smashing his staff into Echo.

He spun around again and swept Hevy of his feet and slammed the staff down on his groin.

Naruto spun again and round house kicked Droid Bait, sending him off his feet.

Naruto whipped around and smashed the staff into Cutup.

Naruto looked at them calmly again.

"I'm growing bored." Naruto said, pissing off the Dominoes.

Hevy got up and charged him only for Naruto to bash his head, then his ribs, then his head again and slammed him back.

Echo and Fives charged Naruto only for Naruto to Naruto to slam Echo's head then chest and then slammed him off his feet.

Naruto face Fives next.

Fives swung his staff at Naruto only for Naruto to evade be fore parrying his strikes.

Naruto hit Fives in the head, then the chest, then the the chin before slamming the staff down on his head hard, making Fives double over.

Naruto finished it with a vicious upper cut with his staff sending Fives back flipping onto his stomach breaking his staff in the process.

"Ouch." Revan said wincing.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Bravo 1 said.

Naruto walked away from the group, allowing them to recover while the Dominoes stumbled around like a bunch of drunks.

"Round 1 goes to me." Naruto said calmly.

"Fierfek that hurt." Echo said.

"You? Oh man, my bruises have bruises." Fives whined.

"Stop your belly aching brothers. We're Dominoes and we'll be the first ones that won't fail." Hevy said stubbornly.

Naruto looked at him smiling while the Dominoes nodded and got up.

"Good, you can inspire your team to valour. A good trait in a leader." Naruto said.

"Now then. Hand to hand combat. Don't hold back at all. You already know that I won't." Naruto challenged, cracking his knuckles.

"Fierfek, he's gonna kill us. I swear, he's out for blood." Droid Bait said.

Naruto frowned.

"Droid Bait, stand tall. We can do this together." Echo said.

"He's right, we're stronger when we fight together." Fives agreed.

Naruto smiled. "_Good they're coming together._" Naruto thought.

"Bring it on." Naruto said smirking.

"Screw this. You're dead!" Hevy yelled charging him causing Naruto to frown again.

"_You idiot, you were working with them why stop now?"_ Naruto thought angrily.

Droid Bait just back down, shaking his head. "Fuck this, you're on your own man." Droid Bait backed away in fear.

"_Coward. Don't you dare abandon your brothers._" Naruto thought as he glared at Droid Bait.

"Guys keep it together. The point of this exercise is teamwork, he's trying to force us to band together. We're losing but we're also passing. Don't blow it now." Cutup tried.

Droid Bait calmed down before glaring at Naruto.

"If we fail, we die." Droid Bait said calmly.

Naruto nodded, once again gauging their reaction.

Cutup, Fives and Echo remained calm but Droid Bait and Hevy charged him, desperate or angry.

Hevy charged Naruto before getting high kicked and sent flying back.

Droid Bait tried the same and was sent flying after a few blows.

"Why do we even bother? We stand together but they won't." Echo asked.

"It doesn't matter, they need help and they're our brothers." Fives said as Echo and Cutup nodded.

The three surrounded Naruto.

"Good job, you surround me to attack from all sides and two of you stand between me and your downed teammates. You're learning. Fast." Naruto acknowledged.

The trio each went at him.

"Never attack all at once in close quarters." Naruto said and jumped over them at the last second, causing the three of them to crash into each other.

Naruto landed nearby into a roll before kneeling.

He looked back and smirked as the trio tried to get up.

"I'll beat you, I refuse to die!" Droid Bait yelled as he swung at Naruto only for Naruto to punch him in the stomach and kicked him away.

"I'll kill you!" Hevy then swung at Naruto, Naruto countered the punch and uppercut him, then punched him in the side, sending him forward before blocking 2 more punches from Hevy. Hevy tried to punch Naruto only for Naruto to jumped back onto his back and kangaroo kicked Hevy straight into the air.

As Hevy came back down, Naruto jumped up and high kicked him sending him flying, hitting the ground hard.

"Damn! Now that looked like it hurt." Denel said grimacing.

"He deserved it, he doesn't give a damn about his teammates anymore, he's not going to pass." Revan grunted, disapproving of Hevy Lone wolf rampage.

Cutup tried to back them up only for Naruto to punch at him, Cutup blocked but got kicked in the stomach and sent flying back, gasping for breath.

"Cutup, you're good, same with Echo and Fives, stand and back off. These two are still learning." Naruto ordered.

"No can do, they're my brothers and I won't abandon them." Cutup countered.

"Same goes for us." Fives said as he and Echo charged Naruto from behind.

"Your loyalty to them is admirable but they don't share your loyalty." Naruto replied as he jumped and spin kicked Echo and Fives back.

Naruto spun around and smashed his fist into Cutup's helmet, smashing the visor.

"Get a new helmet Cutup, you're not equipped to fight until you do." Naruto ordered.

"Fierfek." Cutup cursed as he left to get a new helmet.

"Safe to assume, Echo, Fives and Cutup passed, Hevy didn't and neither did Droid Bait." Revan grunted.

"Yeah, but the test isn't over and it's a slaughter down there." Denel said.

Most of the trooper graduates looked down in pity at the Dominoes.

"With all due respect sir, they don't deserve this. They have banded to together." Bravo 1 said.

"True, but it isn't my call. This test was put in place by a commander, I am only a captain." Revan said as they watched Naruto beat down the Dominoes.

Naruto sent Hevy flying back.

"Round goes is mine." Naruto growled as he glared at Droid Bait and Hevy.

"Next round, firearms." Naruto said as blocks rose from the floor and Naruto went to get his paint blasters while Hevy, Echo, Fives and Droid Bait went to the opposite side to get their blasters.

Fives looked at Hevy and noticed he looked a bit smug.

"What's he up to?" Fives thought, his eyes narrowing.

"Give me your best shots." Naruto said as he drew his pistol and ran into the durasteel forest.

The remaining Dominoes all did the same.

"Echo, something's wrong. Hevy's up to something and I don't like it." Fives said nervously.

"I know I caught it as well. He has a strange pack on his belt. It's looks almost like a... Oh no." Echo's eyes widened as Droid Bait and Hevy opened fire on Naruto only for him to roll out of the way of the lock down paint.

"We have to end this before they think of using it." Fives said, his eyes narrowed.

Echo nodded and the two ran into the forest to finish the test.

Over the next 30 minutes, the four of them were painted over and over and over again.

Finally, Echo, Fives, and Droid Bait managed to out manoeuvre Naruto and tackled him to the floor.

"Got you." Echo said and he pressed the blaster to Naruto's visor.

Naruto smirked before he looked in Hevy's direction and his eyes widened at what was in Hevy's hand.

"_He's not going to throw that at his own team is he?_" Naruto thought shocked.

Hevy immediately threw the thermal detonator at the group, the grenade landing right at Naruto's head.

"Fierfek! Hevy you bastard!" Fives yelled as he made to get up Naruto and try to cover it only for Naruto throw them Echo, Fives and Droid Bait off him and went to jumped on it.

Before Naruto could do so, Droid Bait, grabbed the grenade and tried to throw it away when the grenade detonated in his hand sending, Fives, Echo and Naruto off the feet with blood and gore everywhere.

All the while, Naruto's eyes widened as he replayed the sight of Droid Bait dieing from the grenade in his hand.

"Medic! Get the medic down there now!" Revan yelled as he and Denel ram for the lift along with the troopers.

Naruto looked himself over and saw his armour had numerous breaches and felt a heavy weight in his lungs.

"Damn. I can't, damn you Hevy." Naruto cursed as he saw Hevy walking towards him, loading a live clip into his blaster. Naruto's eyes widened as the traitor aimed the blaster at Naruto's head at almost point blank range.

"I said I'd kill you." Hevy growled before a shot hit his hand, covering his hand and blaster in lock down paint.

"What?" Hevy exclaimed as Fives jumped Hevy and smashed his fist through Hevy's visor be fore punching his fist into Hevy's helmet until his gloves were covering in blood.

Bravo team and the ARC Troopers along with a team of medics ran into the arena.

Denel immediately grabbed Fives and pulled him back.

"Fives! That's enough, he's dead!" Denel yelled as he dragged Fives back away from Hevy's corpse.

The medics immediately tended to Naruto and Echo while checking over Fives.

Nearby the Bravos were cursing Hevy.

"Damn, I didn't see this coming." Bravo 1 said.

"I don't think anyone did." Bravo 2 replied as they watched the medics carry Naruto and Echo away on stretchers while Fives limped out.

"Echo, Fives and Cutup passed. And while it's a hollowed achievement. Droid Bait will be award a medal for his sacrifice to in his efforts to save his teammates. A last act of courage for one so afraid to die." Revan said as he left the room with Denel while Gedez ordered the troopers to grab Hevy's body and get rid of it.

Later on, word spread quickly of the test results and Hevy's actions while The survivors of Domino Squad mourned the loss of Droid Bait.

**Sorry this took so long, I wanted to figure out how Hevy would react to a more violent approach to Domino Squad's infighting, this seemed the right way to go about it. Now for the fight, you'll notice some elements from RvB Freelancer which I do not own. But I changed it up a bit unlike how I did with Helldiver in Nami no Kuni. Next up will be taking place at the Clone Wars Movie at the start of the series.**

** Next Chapter takes place four months after the events of this chapter. I'm figuring I will show my going laugh event when Naruto is first shown on Coruscant.**


	6. Chapter 4 Legacy

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Chapter 4: Legacy**

A trio of ARC troopers walked through the bridge of their new ship the Acclamator Class Destroyer, Harbinger when a message came up on the holo comm.

"Captain Fordo? We need to contact Generals Kenobi, Skywalker and Surik." Mace Windu said.

"Sorry Master Windu, they've all been out of contact for some time along with Commander Tervho. Could be a solar storm, or problems with communication arrays." The newest addition to the brothers, Fordo replied.

"A messenger, we are sending with important orders for Kenobi." Yoda said.

"Acknowledged Master Yoda." Fordo said as he turned back to the ship's captain.

"Captain, why are we not on the Sovereign or the New Avalon?" Denel asked.

"Meetra's orders. You'll have to ask her." Fordo said as he walked to the front.

**Kristophsis**

An ARC Trooper ran ran along side a pair of elite troopers with Anakin Skywalker and Meetra Surik to the front to find a march of droids in front of them.

"They're back!" Anakin yelled.

"Naruto, you're with Anakin, Kenobi and I will hold the front, ambush them along side Rex and his men." Meetra ordered.

"Done, Meetra." Naruto confirmed as he went with Anakin and Rex.

"Cody, battle positions." Kenobi ordered as they lined up at a barricade of debris.

In front of them, an army of super battle droids marched toward them firing while artillery fire rained down on the the droids.

The droids closed in as Kenobi and Meetra deflected blaster bolts with their lightsabers when she felt something.

Looking up toward the buildings Meetra so Naruto jump off the building while firing his hand blasters at the droids before activating his jet pack.

Shortly after him, Anakin jumped up the building along with several jet troopers when a bolt from one of the giant droids hit Naruto sending him flying back to the wall.

Meetra's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall until she saw the smoke from Naruto clear and he was standing on the the wall, sticking to it.

_"What? How did I?"_ She heard him through the force.

"Naruto.. how did he?" Meetra didn't have time to think on the matter any more as Naruto jumped off the wall and onto the droid that shot him and opened fire on it, blowing a hole in it's armour before shooting the internal circuits of the droid before jumping off, not bothering to use his jet pack, he landed on the ground hard, sending a wave of energy out around him, sending droids and troopers both crashing to the ground.

_How am I doing this?_ She heard him thinking as she slashed her way through several droids and eventually reached him.

"Didn't tell me you could do that." Meetra said.

"I didn't know I... oh right, Ningen." Naruto said as he shot several droids in the head.

"Ningen?" Meetra asked.

"I wasn't a Mandalorian." Naruto said.

"I am biologically a race of energy using humans called Ningens. I was adopted by a Mandalorian, Vhonte Tervho." Naruto replied as he threw a thermal detonator at a group of droids and destroyed a few.

"So, orphan?" Meetra asked.

"Worse." Naruto answered as they noticed the droids beginning to retreat.

"How." Meetra asked as she sent a wave of force lightning at the last stragglers of droids.

"Not now, after the battle when we aren't fighting for our lives." Naruto said calmly.

"Alright, but when we have some breathing space. Please." Meetra replied.

"I will, I promise." Naruto replied.

Naruto looked up and saw a shuttle flew over head.

"I thought we were getting reinforcements, you don't think my brothers disobeyed orders to come have some of the glory do you?" Naruto asked.

"No, there's someone like on on that shuttle." Meetra said.

"Like us?" Naruto asked, raising an eye brow under his helmet.

Meetra looked at him.

"Funny, Meetra, I almost thought you said that I was force sensitive." Naruto replied.

Meetra said nothing.

"I'm not force sensitive, Ningens have been using chakra for nearly a thousand years." Naruto replied as they made their way for the command post.

"And what is chakra?" Meetra asked.

"it's the physical and spiritual energy that exists in all things. Though no one knows why." Naruto said calmly.

"Do you know where your people's knowledge came from?" Meetra asked.

"The Sage of Six paths, before I was adopted, I read allot. Didn't have much of anything else to do." Naruto answered as they entered the post to find a youngling had stepped out, following by Revan, Fordo and Denel.

"Who was this Sage?" Meetra asked.

"Nobody remembers his name, only that he wore some black armour, almost like..." Naruto stopped, his eyes wide.

"Naruto?" Meetra asked worriedly.

"The armour that the Sage of six paths wore, I remember it in a book I read once, he wore a mask and brownish armour with a hood and cape." Naruto explained

Meetra began to catch on. "What did this mask look like?"

"A single black visor, red, shaped like a Mandalorian's." Naruto said calmly.

"That's impossible, you said that your people had been using chakra for a thousand years, the person you're describing existed over four thousand years ago. For him to teach your people to use this chakra... he'd have to be over three thousand years old." Meetra said wide eyed.

"There was never any name to him, only this legendary warrior that my mother told me about. He fought against the Mandalorians during the war of Mandalore the Ultimate." Naruto said calmly.

"Once again, imposs... no the sith must have captured him, he got out some how, but to live for three thousand years, not even Yoda's species is capable of that." Meetra explained.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He was my commanding officer, during the Mandalorian wars if your description is anything to go by, Revan. As in the former sith lord, Darth Revan." Meetra said worriedly.

Naruto paled as he went to sit on a block.

"A sith lord? Founded my former heritage? His line, the Sage of Six paths descended into three blood lines. Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki. Senju suppress the tailed beasts. Uchiha control the tailed beasts, Uzumaki... what does my blood line do?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Naruto, what you did back there, it felt the same as what we jedi do. Chakra or force, they're the same." Meetra said calmly as she set a hand upon Naruto's shoulder.

"Meetra, I love you, you know that, but I won't train as a jedi if that's what you're asking." Naruto said calmly.

"I wasn't, but you have to admit, these abilities will come to you with time, What you did, you did it on instinct. You won't learn to use the powers that jedi and sith do on your own, but we just saw you enhance your abilities." Meetra said reassuringly.

"So, my current abilities is surface walking, standard for ninjas as well as physical enhancement." Naruto said calmly as Obi-Wan, Anakin and the youngling came up to them.

"It sounds to me like primal force bending, the night sisters do something similar." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"So why is it surfacing now? Naruto's never been trained." Meetra asked.

"Hm, a mandalorian has never been force sensitive." Anakin answered thoughtfully.

"What about a Ningen, Naruto said his biological species is that." Meetra replied.

"Yes, Ningens are all force sensitive, it's how they use their chakra. Since Naruto is untrained, it may be that his body is subconsciously adapting to it and he is learning primal powers on instinct. Anything beyond the basic push, repulse or his surface walking he may need to be taught, or he may even learn powers not seen before since he's not within the boundaries at what is being taught." Obi-Wan explained.

"You not going to try and force me to Coruscant or Dantooine are you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"No, we know your heritage, the peace between mandalorians and jedi is fragile as is, and forcing you might jeopardize your relationship with Meetra." Obi-Wan reassured him.

"Um, Master Kenobi? Is it true that the Commander and Master Surik are?" The Togruta youngling asked.

"Yes, Snips, Meetra Surik and commander Naruto Tervho are in a relationship." Anakin said calmly.

"But I thought" Ahsoka said.

"We're a unique case, as it might be known, I'm from the past due to an incident." Meetra explained.

"Right well, as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, we have a battle to win." Naruto said calmly.

"We need to know what they're doing, reinforcements won't be coming for a while longer." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright then, what do we do?" Meetra asked.

"I'll check the forward positions with Rex and Ahsoka." Anakin said as he left, followed by Ahsoka.

"Isn't she a bit young to be on the battlefield?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, but she is Anakin's padawan." Obi-Wan said as he left.

"A youngling for a padawan?" Meetra asked.

"Mm, I'd best figure out what I can do before the next attack, let me know when it's time to dance." Naruto said as he tapped his helmeted forehead to Meetra's.

"Be careful Naruto." Meetra said as she hugged him.

"Aren't I always?" Naruto said as he walked away.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Meetra said worriedly.

**With Anakin**

Meetra walked up behind Anakin in time to hear Ahsoka call Anakin, Sky guy causing Rex to chuckle.

"What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little one, you know I don't even think you're old enough to be a padawan." Anakin snapped.

"Well maybe I'm not. But Master Yoda thinks I am." Ahsoka said smirking.

Meetra laughed at that. "Oh I like this one, she's a perfect match for you Anakin." Meetra said laughing.

"But he's right padawan, if you are as you claim, you should act as such. Starting with respect." Meetra said.

"Rex can show you how a little respect can go a long way. If your ready, prove it." Anakin said as he left.

"Harsh, but necessary, I guess." Meetra said as she looked out to the battlefield.

"Ah right... Come on youngling." Rex said awkwardly as he looked at Ahsoka.

"Padawan." Ahsoka corrected annoyed.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had cleared an open area away from the troopers and munitions when he started his katas. Naruto through punches and kicks, always trying to grasp the energy inside him."

He punched with his left fist, then his right then jumped up and double round house kicked. Nothing.

"Dammit. Why can't I get the hang of this." Naruto growled as he subconsciously tapped his chakra and punched a concrete block shattering it.

Naruto's eyes widened inside his helmet as a number of troopers backed away from him.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Naruto heard from a trooper.

"Konoha... I was nothing there, and now I can't even do something an academy student could have done." Naruto said to himself as he went to a nearby crate and opened it, revealing a long black hilted katana with a lightsaber like handle.

Naruto picked up the vibrosword and strapped it to his back.

Naruto heard a noise and looked down across the battlefield to see an expanding deflector shield.

"Damn." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned to run for the command post.

It took only a few minutes for Naruto to arrive and he saw Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Anakin, Meetra and his brothers there waiting for him.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked looking at the holomap.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area." Obi-Wan gestured to a part of the map.

"It's slowly increasing is size and keeps the enemy protected from our cannons." Meetra said.

"Heavy cannons won't do any good against that shield." Rex continued.

"If it's such a problem, why don't we destroy the shield generator?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easier said than done kid." Revan said calmly.

"She makes a good point though, I agree with her, it needs to be destroyed." Anakin confirmed.

"You could always tip toe behind enemy lines young padawan." Obi-Wan said humorously.

"Can do Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said confidently.

"I'll decide what we do." Anakin countered her.

"If Rex and I along with Meetra and the brothers can engage them here, You two should be able to get through their lines undetected her." Obi-Wan said pointing to one spot and then another.

"They won't have much time, the droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They'll march under the protection of their shield until they're on top of our base and destroy our cannons." Rex warned.

"My chakra or primal force or whatever it is gives me enhanced abilities, some troopers witnessed my increase in strength, I'll face them head on along side Obi-Wan and Meetra." Naruto said calmly.

"Bro, what about us?" Revan asked.

"You don't have the superhuman abilities that I have, so please don't play hero, I want all my brothers to come out of this alive. Clear?" Naruto instructed.

"Crystal bro." Revan replied while Fordo and Denel nodded.

"Good then let's move out." Naruto ordered.

**2 minutes later**

"Chakra, force, whatever, don't fail me now." Naruto said to him self as he finished running up the side of a building and looked down as the shield passed over him.

Naruto looked to the defensive walls and saw Troopers rappelling down as Obi-Wan jumped down from a pair of buildings and began slashing at the droids.

"Here's goes nothing." Naruto yelled as he jumped with all his strength, subconsciously using a bit of chakra and blasted off the wall down to the tanks.

Naruto brought his fist back and slammed down on a tank, flattening the turret before he side flipped off of it and dashed up to the droid.

He grabbed the droid by the neck, shot it's chest and kicked it into several more droids.

Naruto then jumped up onto another tank and grabbed onto the turret as it began firing widely.

Naruto tore open the hatch and thew a grenade in before jumping off and rolled away as the tank exploded.

Naruto ran forward and shot his hand blaster is all directions, destroying droids all around him as he saw a tank preparing the fire at Meetra.

Naruto then uppercut a droid's lower chassis and grabbed it before throwing it at the tank's cannon, getting it wedged in the barrel. The tank fired and backfired, exploding.

A droid then threw a thermal detonator at Naruto causing him to back flip away and jump up onto a nearby wall as he began firing with on of his hand blasters destroying more droids.

Naruto then slid down and jumped off, hitting a droid head on and using it as a surf board as he began firing his hand blaster and the droid's blaster rifle together firing at the droids again.

Naruto then jumped off the droid and rolled toward a super battle droid and threw the droid blaster at the SBD as it went to fire at him before hammering it with blaster fire.

Naruto then dashed up to it, and roundhouse kicked it, sending it crashing to the ground in a mangled heap of scrap metal.

Naruto then ran toward the next group of droids before dropping and sliding under them, firing up at their heads all the way before he jumped back up and punched a battle droid in the head, decapitating it, then kicked another droid sending it crashing.

He then rolled out of the path of a tank shot, he shot a droid to his right, then his left, then threw a grenade to his right, nailing a droid in the head and destroyed 2 more droids along with it.

Naruto then drew his vibrosword and dashing into the centre of a group of droids.

Naruto then slashed one droid open, then shot another, he stabbed and third and back flipped over a rocket from an SBD.

Naruto turned to see a large number of tanks taking aim at him.

Naruto readied his vibrosword until a wave of force lightning hit the tanks causing them all to explode.

"Who said you could have all the fun." Meetra said smirking as she held her double bladed white lightsaber.

Naruto smirked at her as the shield went down.

"I must admit, that was impressive, you got them to split their forces entirely." Meetra said as she, Revan, Denel and Fordo came up to him.

They turned to see more tanks coming toward them.

"Boom." Naruto grunted as cannon fire rained down on the tanks.

Naruto and Meetra looked up to see gunships coming in.

"We made it through this one." Naruto said calmly as he took off his helmet.

"Hell yeah we did. And brother... what the hell was that?" Revan asked.

"Um... new abilities?" Naruto replied awkwardly.

"What the f, what the force damned hell kind of answer is that? How could you not know you were force sensitive, didn't Meetra say anything?" Revan asked.

"I chose not to bring it up all those months ago due to his heritage and maybe I thought I was just imagining it." Meetra said rubbing her arm.

"Who cares if I'm sensitive. I'm a mandalorian, nothing will change that. Now then, let head to the gunship, drinks are on me." Naruto said as he scooped up Meetra bridal style causing the said jedi to blush.

"The hell you are, I got permission to go to a few of the planets I visited back in my era, I want you to come with me." Meetra said challengingly.

"We'll leave you to it." Revan said chuckling as he and the brother left.

"So... where to first?" Naruto asked.

"Telos. I want to pay my mother my respects." Meetra said calmly.

Naruto nodded and carried her to the gunships.

**Okay so there is Naruto and Meetra's part in the clone wars movie, they won't be influencing any other parts of it though as Meetra goes down Memory Lane with Naruto by her side in the next chapter.**

** Naruto is force sensitive due to his species being Ningen. (chakra being force bending, sort of like the Nightsisters.)**

** Current Primal Force Powers for Naruto**

** -Physical enhancement-**

** Look at RvB's Freelancers, that's Naruto's physical enhancement, As Naruto's control over primal force grows, he will become stronger, currently he would be at the middle of Freelancer's proverbial list.**

** -Shockwave-**

** Naruto has displayed this once but does not know how to do it. It is a basic and bastardized force repulse**

** -Inheritance from Revan-**

** Uchiha – Sharingan, darkside tendencies**

** Senju – suppress demonic energy, lightside tendencies**

** Uzumaki - ? No Uzumaki prior to Naruto has displayed inheritance from Revan as far ****as any know however the Uzumaki are renowned sword masters.**


	7. Chapter 5 A Grim Future

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Chapter 5: A Grim Future**

Meetra was currently feeling the happiest she'd been in the year and a half since she'd first come to the future. Currently, she was going to a ship, Naruto had requisitioned, a YT-1300 Freighter with quad cannons on the top and bottom as well as an auto turret on the bottom and a comm dish.

**((Basically it's the same model and design as the Millennium Hawk))**

When she arrived at the ship, she did a double take.

In front of her, she ship looked a mix of red and browns, almost like how Meetra had described the Ebon Hawk to Naruto.

Exiting the ship down the side ramp, Naruto came out in his usual armour but without his helmet and smiled at her.

"I know it's not the same model, but I tried to bring a bit of your era to this one." Naruto said nervously.

Meetra simply hugged him. "Thank you, Naruto though, I think she's gonna need a name."

"Hm, The Ebon Hawk II?" Naruto asked.

"To carry of the legacy of her crew." Meetra answered as they boarded the ship.

Once on board, Meetra was surprise to find the ship had a small bit of luxury to it, along with a djarik table.

"The back wing of the ship also has a room for sparing, along with crew quarters. And various rooms for cargo." Naruto explained.

"How did you afford, the GAR doesn't pay it's troops." Meetra asked questioningly.

"They pay the band of brothers due to 2 of us not being clones and therefore volunteers, also I kinda have to admit, my mother may have had a hand in helping out too." Naruto admitted.

"Republic Army pay sucks huh?" Meetra asked.

"Yeah, when this war is over, I'm thinking becoming a bounty hunter, the pay is great and with my ARC Trooper training, I will be great at it." Naruto said as they entered the cock pit.

"So where to first?" Naruto asked.

"Telos, I know it's wishful thinking, but something tells me, Atris is waiting for me there." Meetra said sadly.

"A mother wanting to speak her piece before she finds peace. Alright, Telos it is." Naruto said.

"And Naruto, thank you." Meetra said smiling.

"Any time love." Naruto said as he started up the ship.

The Ebon Hawk II stirred and rose off the ground before taking off into the space and jumped into hyper space.

"Well, it's going to be a few hours before we arrive at Telos, any ideas to pass the time?" Naruto asked.

Meetra got up and straddled him.

"I can think of something." Meetra said as she began kissing Naruto.

After a minute they stopped. "Well, now I'm very interested." Naruto said smirking and he picked her up and carried Meetra to the crew quarters.

**Hours later**

Naruto was currently laying on one of the bunks, Meetra still asleep by his side while he looked to her and kissed her forehead, getting a moan from her. Then the alarm went off.

Naruto closed his eyes before he gently moved out of Meetra's grasp, not wanting to wake her and got dressed in casual clothes before going to the cock pit.

Naruto then began to pilot the ship to the Telos space station.

"Heh, 4000 years and this place has gotten huge. Doubt it was this big way back when. Let's see, Atris temple was in the polar regions, wonder if it's still there." Naruto thought as he piloted the Ebon Hawk II.

Feeling a presence come up behind him, he smiled.

"Morning love." Naruto said.

"Morning, or evening... What time is it?" Meetra asked as she kissed his cheek.

"9:50 pm Coruscant time. 5:40 am Telos time." Naruto said smiling.

"Well well, the jedi must have maintained it." Naruto said surprised when they came up on the Telos jedi temple.

The Ebon Hawk II flew into the hanger of the temple and the couple made to disembark, coming face to face with the welcome.

A single echani jedi entered the hanger.

"Greetings Lady Surik and Master Uzumaki, we've been expecting you." The jedi said shocking the pair.

"Uzu... how did you know about my birth name?" Naruto asked shocked.

"The ancient here, foresaw the union between you and Lady Surik, please she wishes to speak with both of you." The jedi said calmly as she led the pair out of the hanger.

As they continued through the temple, Meetra began looking around.

"I expect there to be more jedi here, or at least for something to change." Meetra said calmly.

"It was the ancient's wish that this place remain as it was 4000 years ago, for your return." The jedi replied.

"Atris..." Meetra whispered.

"She's been waiting all this time to see her little girl again." Naruto said smiling.

"That she has, the few of us are descendants of the the handmaidens who survived their injuries, it was Atris wish that the maidens procreate to make certain there would be protectors of this place for your return." The jedi said.

"Okay, then how did you know my birth name?" Naruto asked.

"You carry his aura, as he did so long ago, that is how the ancient knew of you. You do not yet realize the destiny that will unfold around you." The jedi explained.

"Great more people trying to train me." Naruto grunted.

"You misunderstand, the ancient does not wish you be a jedi, nor does she wish you be a sith, she wishes you be a champion for both sides, as he once was." The jedi explained as they came so a set of doors.

"I cannot continue beyond this point. The ancient lies beyond this room." The jedi explained as she left the couple.

"I remember these doors so well... my first reunion with Atris, and then mine and Briana's confrontation with her." Meetra whispered as she place a hand on the door.

"You both have waited long enough, you both need this, to make your peace and reconnect." Naruto said calmly and they entered the room and past along the bridge to the holocron chamber.

There in the middle of the room was the force ghost they had come to see, Atris.

"Dearest exile." Atris greeted smiling.

"Atris." Meetra bowed.

"How I've long to see you again, one last time before passing on, I wanted so much to apologize for the harm I'd caused you." Atris said as she looked and Meetra before turning to Naruto whom bowed respectfully.

"Ah child of Revan, we meet at last." Atris greeted.

"Your handmaiden claimed you need me to become a champion of both sides of the force, despite my mandalorian heritage." Naruto said calmly.

"I have no need to ask this of you, I have foreseen it young shinobi." Atris said smiling and light filled Naruto's vision.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was standing on the steps of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, all around him, Jedi and phase one troopers, Delta and Omega squads, the Null Arc Troopers, the and the Band of Brothers were fighting phase two troopers bearing the markings of the 501st legion. Leading them was a cloaked figure that reeked of darkness.

Naruto's vision flashed again.

They were on a ship, the New Avalon's bridge, Revan was looking out the window at a strange structure in front of them, a fleet of ships between them and the structure. But that wasn't what caught his eye.

It was what Meetra was carrying, or rather who she was carrying.

Wrapped on a blanket was a small blond haired baby, reaching up to a white armoured figure standing beside Meetra with a pair of lightsabers attached to his hips.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm..." Then light filled Naruto's vision and they were back on Telos.

**Real world**

"Your destiny will not unfold for a while Naruto, do not rush things or you risk the well being of your self and your family.

"And Naruto, I had better not see my daughter where I'm going for a long time, If I do..." Atris threatened.

"Right message received. I will keep her safe." Naruto said wrapping an arm around her.

"The force is drawing me, Meetra, my sweet little youngling, you have always been like a daughter to me. And I'm glad to have seen you again, always know that I love you." Atris said smiling as she began to glow.

"I love you to... mother." Meetra whispered as she tried to hug Atris, only for her to vanish.

Naruto then hugged Meetra to comfort her loss, though inside he was terrified.

_"I have to stop this somehow."_ Naruto though as Meetra grabbed his tunic and cried into his chest.

Picking Meetra up, Naruto carried Meetra out of the chamber bridal style and left the council chamber to be meet with the handmaidens.

"So the ancient has joined the force?" One of the jedi handmaidens asked.

"Yes... and she had passed a warning, the dark side is on the march." Naruto whispered as he carried Meetra to the Ebon Hawk II, leaving behind some very unnerved handmaidens.

Once inside he placed Meetra on one of the bunks seeing as she cried her self to sleep and turned to go back to the ramp.

Looking outside, he saw the handmaidens.

"We stays for the purpose of awaiting you and Meetra, if it's not too much trouble." The jedi that welcomed them said.

"We'll be going back to Coruscant, you're welcome to come. I have an investigation to do any way, well as best I can." Naruto said glumly as he and the handmaidens boarded the ship and left Telos.

**Okay, well here's the sitch, Naruto is an ARC Trooper now, but yet he is force sensitive and he is drawing attention to him self, the jedi won't train him and he won't let them. Naruto is drawing attention from both sides however, not just the jedi.**

** Naruto is wearing Experimental Jedi Armour it the future vision due to it's soldier like appearance. However in this story it will have another name. I am considering Naruto gaining this armour on his home planet.**

** What the structure is in the future and the fleet in front is a mystery, but it will be at the VERY end of this story. I will give you a hint though, you've all seen it.**

** The handmaidens are descendants of Briana's sisters. If Naruto does receive his training it will not be willingly.**


	8. Chapter 6 Reunion with the Dominoes

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Chapter 6: Reunion with the Dominoes**

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto and Meetra returned to Coruscant from Telos and the handmaidens have been working tirelessly to investigate the sith lords seen in Naruto's vision while Naruto and Meetra were forced to continue with their duties on the war front.

Currently, Naruto is on route to the moon base on Rishi for a routine inspection along side Rex and Cody.

"Hey everything alright up there?" Naruto asked from the passenger compartment.

"So far, all clear signal is still going." Cody replied.

"Alright if I contact Meetra?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead." Rex replied.

Naruto accessed the holo comm and contacted the New Avalon.

Soon after Meetra appeared on the emitter.

"Hey Naruto. Everything alright?" Meetra asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing love, You didn't look so well when I left." Naruto said worriedly.

"I admit I have been feeling ill, for the past week, I haven't discerned it yet so I'm probably going to go to the med bay to get checked out." Meetra replied.

"Alright, just take it easy until you're feeling better, I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you." Naruto said.

"And I, you." Meetra said smiling and flickered out.

"We're landing now Naruto." Rex said.

"Roger." Naruto replied and put on his helmet.

The ship landed and the trio disembarked.

"Hey wait a minute, where's the sentry?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"These guys are sloppy, there should always be a man on the landing deck." Rex said annoyed.

The trio approached the door as it opened, revealing a single trooper as it walked toward them awkwardly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cody said worriedly.

"Then you're right." Naruto said as he slowing grabbed his right blaster, ready to draw them at any moment.

"Welcome to Rishi, commander. As you can see, the outpost is operating at peak efficiency, thank you for visiting and have a safe trip back." The trooper said gesturing with his arms.

The team looked at each other.

"We need to inspect the base just the same." Cody said calmly.

"Ah there is no need. Everything is fine and fully operational." The trooper said worriedly.

"Step aside trooper or be charged with insubordination, that is an order from your superior." Naruto growled.

"Take us to the Sergeant in command." Rex ordered.

Naruto slowly began to draw his blaster.

"Roger roger." The trooper said causing Rex and Cody to look at each other while Naruto eyes widened.

Naruto quickly drew his blaster and shot the trooper through the visor.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing." Cody yelled at him.

Naruto didn't say anything as he took the trooper's helmet off, revealing the head of a new type of droid.

A flare flew up causing Cody and Rex to look at it.

"A droid attack flare." Cody said calmly.

"This looks like one of those new commando droids." Rex said as he looked down at the droid.

"The flare came from survivors below us." Naruto said as blaster fire began pouring at them.

"Ambush!" Rex yelled as the trio backed behind crates.

"Grenade! Jump!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the side and Cody and Rex rappelled down.

Upon landing the pair looked to see Naruto walking up to them flexing his shoulder.

"Ugh, if I ever go back to Ningenia, I must learn how to use chakra, that hurt more than I though it would." Naruto grimaced.

"Di'Kut." Rex grunted.

"Yeah yea. So what now?" Naruto grunted as he popped his shoulder.

The trio then looked toward some flames to see a trio of troopers come out.

The elite troopers then took aim at the regular troopers.

"Hands above your heads, take your sun bonnets off." Rex ordered.

"Uh Sir? Echo asked.

Naruto sighed. "Take off your helmets, Echo, Fives and Cutup, the enemy was wearing clone trooper armour." Naruto said chuckling.

"Commander!" Echo said as he took off his helmet.

"Sir, it's good to see you made a full recovery." Fives said as he and Cutup removed their helmets.

"You know them Naruto?" Rex asked.

"I administered their test for graduation from Kamino when..." Naruto looked away.

"You shouldn't blame your self sir, I don't think anybody could have known what Hevy was gonna do. Hell, I'm wondering how he got live ammo in the first place." Cutup said calmly.

Naruto nodded to them.

Suddenly, an eel burst from the cliff side and rose into the air, snarling at them when Naruto shot the eel in the eye killing it.

"Nice shot sir." Cutup said calmly.

"Hm, this is Commander Cody, and Captain Rex. Tell me Echo, Fives, Cutup, where is the rest of your squad?" Naruto asked.

"Gone sir, we're all that's left." Echo replied ashamed.

"Looks like got us a couple of shinies." Rex said as Naruto laid his hand in the eel's blood.

"Shinies sir? Cutup asked.

"Your armour, it's shiny and new, just like you." Rex said smirking.

"With all due respect sir, we're ready, we'll take back our post, shiny or not." Echo said confidently.

"Spoken like a true soldier." Naruto said as he pressed his blood covered hand to Echo's chest plate.

The troopers then climbed to the top of the cliff.

"Lock an load Dominoes. So long as those toasters hold this listening post, your home world of Kamino is at risk." Naruto said as he drew post his blasters.

"But there's so many of them." Echo said worriedly.

"It doesn't matter. We must take this post, so we will take this post." Rex said calmly.

"Yes sir." The Dominoes replied.

"How do you suppose we get through those blast doors Rex?" Cody asked.

"Leave them to me." Naruto said smirking as his eyes flashed behind his visor.

"No Naruto, if you beat down the door, they'll be waiting for us before we get it open." Cody countered.

Naruto looked at him then nodded. "Point taken. I guess psychological warfare doesn't work on droids.

"I have an idea." Rex said chuckling.

**Later**

Rex walked up to the blast doors awkwardly.

"Unit-26? Is that you? A droid asked from inside.

"Roger roger." Rex replied.

"You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?" The commando droid asked.

Rex clenched his throat with his hand. "Roger roger." Rex replied.

"Take of your helmet. Let me see your faceplate" The commando droid countered.

Rex leaned down and raised a commando droid's head up. "Roger roger." Rex answered.

"This is never gonna work." Cody said quietly shaking his helmet.

"We could always try my method and face the meat grinder." Naruto replied back.

The droid opened the door to find Rex point a blaster in his face.

"Clones!" The commando droid yelled.

"Roger roger." Rex said cheekily as he shot the droid in the head.

Naruto whipped around the door and slammed crushing punch into another droid sending it's mangled body to the flood while the others shot the remaining droid.

"Woah, did the commander get a super soldier treatment or something?" Echo asked.

"What ever they gave him, where can I get some?" Fives asked laughing.

"Enough banter, time for action." Naruto ordered.

"Permission to take point sir?" Cutup asked.

"I'll be leading here. I'll take out the commander droid." Naruto said calmly.

"Behind him is me." Rex said as they charged forward.

The group ran in as Naruto shot the first droid in the head and Rex shot the second.

Naruto saw the commander and dashed to it and hammered it with a crushing punch, tearing his fist through the chest plate and impale the droid to the wall.

Naruto tried to pull his arm free. "Fierfek, I got my arm stuck in the damn wall." Naruto said as he turned and opened fire on the droids.

Fives took a hit to the shoulder as he turned behind the door.

"Fives!" Echo yelled.

"He's fine, focus on the mission." Cody ordered as he continued shooting.

Soon enough, he Dominoes along with Rex and Cody finished mopping up the droids as Naruto channelled primal force into his arm and ripped his arm out of the wall, destroying a portion of the wall.

"Jeez-la-wheeze, what the hell did they do to you Sir?" Echo asked shocked.

"For those of you who don't know, I am one of ARC Troopers who isn't a clone, specifically My brother, Revan and I were adopted by mandalorian training sergeants. I am Naruto Tervho, son of Vhonte Tervho. My non clone brother is Revan Bralor, son of Rav Bralor. My abilities are the product of recently discovered force sensitivity, due to me being untrained in the force, I use primal force, which enhances my strength, speed, reflexes and healing factor. For all intents and purposes, I am a super soldier. I also have basic knowledge of my native art, Ninjutsu from the Ningens. This allows me to stick to vertical surfaces and even surfaces upside down. I am currently working on the next tier, liquid walking. Essentially to walk on water." Naruto explained.

"By the force, a force sensitive commando? If your power is growing as much as it sounds like it is, you could practically win the war your self." Cutup said surprised.

"Hardly, Jedi are not invincible and neither am I." Naruto countered.

"But how many Jedi can rend durasteel with their bare hands and punch through duracreete with their bare hands.

"The masters can, I know for certain Mace Windu did on Dantooine against super battle droids." Naruto explained as Cody went over to a control panel and checked the controls.

"Get to the window, it looks like we might a a bit of company." Cody ordered.

"You go, I'll raise the alarm." Naruto replied as he went to he controls.

Echo put on his helmet and lowered his rangefinder visor as he looked up.

"That looks like a separatist fleet." Echo said worriedly.

"They're going to attack Kamino." Cody said grimly.

"Naruto?" Rex asked.

"No good, they sabotaged our controls and rigged the all clear signal." Naruto said worriedly.

"It'll take time to repair." Naruto said worriedly.

"We don't have time, we got incoming." Rex countered.

"Dammit." Naruto growled. "Then we blow it." Naruto grunted.

"With what? It's take more than a few thermal detonators to destroy the station." Cody countered.

"But we're suppose to protect this outpost at all costs." Fives countered.

"We can't protect it for long against that army of clankers." Rex countered.

"If we blow it, then the signal stops." Naruto continued.

"And the republic will get the message that something's wrong and send a fleet from Kamino." Echo replied.

"Exactly." Naruto replied as he began counting his thermal detonators.

"Still no good. A few thermal detonators isn't going to destroy this place." Cody countered.

"We can use the LT. This moon freezes for over a year, we use Liquid Tabanna fuel to heat the base." Echo said calmly.

"Liquid Tabanna, highly explosive, and very effective. I also had my mother grab something for me from Ningenia, figured I'd need some. Naruto said holding up a roll of paper.

"Paper? Commander? What is paper going to do?" Rex asked.

"Explosive tags, Because of my use of primal force, I have allot of chakra. The amount of chakra put into a take will determine the destructive force of the tag. Think of it as a Jedi or Ninja's version of grenade or explosive charge." Naruto said calmly.

"Dammit, I'm never going to understand force base weaponry am I?" Rex asked.

"Hell I hardly understand it my self, if I hadn't learned a good bit during my time before I was adopted by my mother, I wouldn't be using this stuff. Now we have about 15 seconds to get out of the base once one of these tags is lit, and even if the droids see it, they won't know how to disarm it, I doubt they'll even know what it is." Naruto countered.

"Good, then let's get the Tabanna." Rex said as they all went to work.

After a pep talk, Cody, Fives, Echo and Cutup all went to the armoury.

"I think these should even the odds a bit, especially since they don't know we're here." Cutup said as he hefted a heavy personal cannon. **((Think the Old Republic MMO but more advanced version))**

Soon after the team armed them selves and left for the door.

"Reinforcements reporting, opening up." A battle droid said to the eye piece on the door.

The door opened revealing Cutup. "You didn't say please." Cutup said as he blew up the droids with his cannon before firing blasts at the oncoming droids.

"Clones! Get em!" A droid further back yelled as all the droids began firing.

Cody and Fives all ran up beside him, Cody using a DC-15 blaster rifle while Fives used a pair of DC-17 hand blasters.

The trio then back up as Cody closed the door.

The droids then blew the door open as Cody, Fives and Cutup fell back to the operations deck.

"Rex we're out of time." Cody said to his wrist comm.

"We're almost done." Rex said as they entered the room.

"The remote isn't linking up with the detonator." Rex said grimly.

Naruto looked at him before looking around and the and began placing explosive tags on the Tabanna.

"Get out of here, I'll prep the tags." Naruto said as he continued putting more tags on.

"I can move faster than you, I'll give you a five second head start. Go." Naruto ordered.

"Make sure you get out of here alive, I don't want to tell your girlfriend that you died being a hero." Rex said as he followed the rest of the troopers out of the maintenance hatch.

"You won't." Naruto replied.

5

Naruto placed 3 more tags on the Tabanna.

4

Naruto threw a few thermal detonators down the hall, destroying a few droids.

3

Naruto turned and shot several droids in the head, that were coming down another hall.

2

Naruto turned back to the Tabanna.

1

Naruto did a single hand sign and let all the tags, putting a huge amount of chakra into them before he ran to the maintenance hatch and closed the grate behind him before crawling as fast as he could to the exit.

Naruto neared the exist as he felt the build up of chakra behind him.

Naruto burst out of the maintenance exit as a massive explosion sounded above him and a jet of flame burst out from the tunnel.

Naruto pressed his back to the cliff along with the other troopers as the Rishi outpost fell down the cliff in flames.

"You're a reckless Di'Kut, you know that?" Rex asked smirking as the sounds of battle sounded from orbit.

Naruto just shrugged.

Naruto looked up to see gunships coming in.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." Naruto said as he smirked.

The group waited before the gunships landed before getting on board.

"Welcome to the GAR boys." Naruto said smirking at the Dominoes.

**Okay, another chapter, and we also notice the issue with Meetra, I planned the whole thing for her differently, mostly a lemon, then her and Naruto coming out of her office to find everyone looking at them showing the whole base heard them, much to Meetra's embarrassment. But with Fanfiction Staff's whole N.I.M.B.Y. issue, I thought against doing it, no point in a laugh if it gets me banned or the story removed.**

** Also here's the guesses for the structure so far:**

** Starforge is a no. Good guess though.**


	9. Chapter 7 Family Reunion

**((I do not own Naruto or Star Wars))**

**Band of Brothers**

**Chapter 7: Family Reunion**

Naruto quickly walked up the steps to the Jedi Temple, he just been called to the temple by the council on an issue demanding his immediate attention.

Entering the temple, he saw a number of youngling looking at him in wonder, everyone in the temple could sense his force sensitivity and his growing power as he approached the council chamber.

There standing at the door was Obi-Wan who looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I heard there was trouble." Naruto said worriedly.

"Partly. Trouble on your home planet in a way, your mother Vhonte Tervho forwarded a plea for help from Konoha. I guess, Konoha was trying to contact you." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Konoha, and why the hell would I help them?" Naruto asked.

"It concerns your sister." Obi-Wan tried.

"My sister, is all they care about, I have no love for Hikari or her parents." Naruto countered.

"I wasn't talking about your twin, I'm talking about your younger sister, Naruko." Obi-Wan countered back.

"Wait... what?" Naruto asked blinking. "I only have one sister."

"You've been gone from that planet a long time. Also I believe Meetra has something to tell you, though from her, it'll be more private." Obi-Wan said as they entered the council room.

"Hm, young Naruto. Long time has it been." Yoda asked chuckling.

"It has, Master Yoda." Naruto said calmly.

"I presume, Obi-Wan has told you of the situation." Mace Windu said calmly.

"I have a little sister, named after me and she needs help." Naruto said calmly.

"Trouble have you, with your former family. Blame your little sister, you should not." Yoda chided.

"What do you know about the situation?" Naruto said a he breathed to calm his nerves.

"Know what? Of your mother's past with Kumo?" Yoda asked.

"My **former** mother was kidnapped by Kumo when she was a child for unknown reasons, possible that they wanted to control her for the Uzumaki fortune." Naruto said calmly.

"Again, has it happened. Kidnapped, your little sister was, by Orochimaru." Yoda said worriedly.

"Pain, suffering, I sense, longing." Yoda said worriedly.

"Where." Naruto asked coldly.

"Where has he taken my sister." Naruto asked menacingly.

"I can sense her, Naruto. I'll be going with you to help find her." Meetra said as she came up behind him.

"The new Avalon is ready." Meetra said calmly.

"We also have the Sovereign and the Tip of the Spear with us as well." Meetra continued.

"Then let's go." Naruto turned and left with Meetra following him.

Meetra looked at Naruto worriedly. _"Now's not the time to tell him."_

Meetra and Naruto arrived at the star port and hour later to find mandalorian clone troopers marching onto the three ships.

"Mandalorian armour?" Naruto asked.

"My request. They are copied from a mandalorian, this is their heritage and I'll be damned if the republic is going to take that from them." Meetra said calmly as they got onto board the New Avalon.

Quickly marching to the bridge, they found, Fordo, Revan and Denel there.

"Bro, we just heard, so we're going to Ningenia?" Revan asked.

"Hm, likely this won't be the last time either." Naruto said as the trio of ship rose up from the ground and took off up into the sky before jumping to hyper space.

All the while, a single red armour mandalorian Vhonte Tervho looked at the star port from a building's ledge.

"Good boy, you're not consumed by hate as to not recognize the ties of blood." Vhonte said as she pulled out a holo emitter.

Linking the emitter to her ship she relayed a message to Konoha.

"This is Vhonte Tervho to Minato Namikaze, I have done as you asked, you know that you are beyond forgiveness, Naruto is only coming back to save Naruko. I am his mother now. Not Kushina, you had your chance and you shirked your duty. I pray for your sake, that you didn't do the same with Naruko." Vhonte sent the message and then jet jumped to another ledge, going to her ship.

**New Avalon**

Naruto was currently laying on his bunk, looking up at the roof when Meetra walked in.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Meetra asked.

"I don't know. It's been years since, I saw them last, I will see them when I returned my little sister to them." Naruto replied looking at her.

Meetra looked into Naruto's eyes and for the first time, she could genuinely see fear in him.

Meetra simply hugged him. "Everything will work out."

"Hm... Hey Meetra, I was told you wanted to tell me something in private?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Dammit, Obi-Wan." Meetra sighed. "After Naruto, when you don't have your sister to rescue."

"Mm." Naruto replied as he look up and her and smirked.

Quickly wrapping his arms around her waste, he pulled her on top of him and kissed her, much to her surprise.

"If you're think about us doing what I think you are, not this time." Meetra said bluntly.

"You wound me Meetra, I'm not that much of a pervert." Naruto said chuckling.

"Well, it'll be a few hours before we arrive at Ningenia, best we get some rest, it's going to be a long day." Meetra said as she rest her head on Naruto's chest.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

**36 hours later**

An alarm jolted the couple awake as troopers were running through the halls.

"We've arrived at Ningenia, all troopers to your gunships, this is not a drill." Revan's voice sounded on the inter comm.

Meetra and Naruto bolted up as Naruto quickly stripped out of his casual wear and put on his underlay and after his armour, kilt and pauldron."

Meetra was doing the same with armour on her arms, an armoured crest and greaves.

The pair nodded to each other and ran down the hall to the hanger as troopers continued mounting the gunships and fighters prepared to launch.

"General, we'll need you to pin point Naruko's location and the entry point." Revan said as he came up to them.

"No need, I sense her yes, but Vhonte gave more than just a message." Meetra said as she downloaded the intel to all troopers.

"Good then let's get on board and get down there. I'm not losing my sister to that sick child molesting pig." Naruto snarled as he ran onto a gunship, Revan's and Meetra's eye wide as they got on as well.

"Naruto did you really mean that?" Meetra asked worriedly.

"Yes. Though I guess I should be glad she's a girl, he seems to favour boys, not much more but still, his subordinates are scum at best, I'm afraid they might do something to her, regardless of her age." Naruto said grimly as the gunships launched from the cruiser and flew down into the planet's atmosphere.

The gunships flew down along the forests at high speed as she approached the closest entry point to where Meetra was sensing Naruko's force signature.

"Let's move." Naruto said the gunship landed.

Naruto ran forward with Revan and Meetra running behind him with a full platoon of mandalorian clones for the entrance to find a boulder.

Meetra stepped forward and used the force to tear the boulder away and the group ran in while gunships hit the other entrances, launching a full scale attack on sound.

Running into a large room, Revan and Meetra came up beside him as Oto ninjas look at them, swords drawn.

"Looks like the welcoming committee." Revan said calmly.

"Let's sprint this. Don't fall behind." Naruto ordered.

"Roger." Meetra and Revan acknowledged.

The trio ran forward followed by the troopers firing their weapons as Meetra sent fourth a force push, sending ninjas flying.

A clone trooper fired a rocket launcher blowing open a door and the trio went running through it, firing their blasters as they ran through the hall, rapidly advancing on the room where Naruko was being held.

A single black garbed ninja jumped down igniting a weapon all too familiar to Meetra and Naruto as Meetra blocked the lightsaber and Naruto shot the assassin.

The trio then continued running through the hall as they came to a door as last with Meetra sensing Naruko's presence on the other side.

"Hold on." Meetra said as she began tearing the door open with the force.

Walking in, they saw Naruko on a bed, bound down.

Naruto quickly ran up and began cutting the binding and checked Naruko as Meetra used the force to wake Naruko up.

"Mm?" Naruko stirred as she looked up.

Naruto took off his helmet as he stared down at her.

"Is it safe to move her?" Naruto asked.

Meetra scanned her through the force. "Should be." Meetra replied.

"Naruko, we're getting you out of here." Naruto said calmly as the 12 year old blink at him.

"Papa?" Naruko asked before hugging him crying.

"My apologies, but I'm not your father Naruko." Naruto replied as the girl sat back looking at him confused.

"I-I don't understand papa." Naruko said worriedly.

"I'm... I'm your brother, Naruto." Naruto answered, his answered was to be hugged again.

"Big brother!" the child cried as she hugged her long lost brother for the first time.

"Well, I can say that isn't the reaction I was expecting, Let's get you to safety." Naruto said as he put his helmet back on and carried his little sister out, escorted by Revan, Meetra and the troopers.

When they exited, they saw smoke rising from various areas around the horizon, when Denel and Fordo came up to them from a gunship.

"No good, brother, Orochimaru got away, I don't like, it seems like a distraction." Denel replied.

"I agree, there were too few Oto ninjas here, they knew we were coming." Fordo replied.

"We saw an assassin using a lightsaber inside, I don't like this." Meetra replied.

"Send most of the troopers back to the ships. Denel, Revan, Meetra and I will take a gunship to Konoha while returning Naruko home." Naruto ordered.

"Agreed." Fordo said calmly.

"And Fordo." Naruto called.

"Yes brother?" Fordo asked.

"Keep the troops ready, just in case." Naruto answered.

"Will do brother, and good luck with your folks." Fordo replied as he boarded a gunship and took off back to the New Avalon.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need plenty of it." Naruto replied while they got on their own gunship.

Sensing her big brother's distress, Naruko looked up at Naruto.

"Big brother what's wrong?" Naruko asked curiously.

"I... our parents and I didn't get along too well, I left years ago. I guess I'm just nervous about seeing them again." Naruto replied as the gunship flew to the Leaf Village.

After a few minutes the gunship landed outside the village starting the chunin guards while the hatch opened and the team stepped out.

"Izumo! Kotetsu!" Naruko called happily.

"Naruko! Thank Kami you're safe." Kotetsu said relieved.

"I am now, my big brother saved me." Naruko said smiling.

"Good to see you two again." Naruto said calmly and he took off his helmet.

"Naruto, you're back. Oh man the Namikaze haven't been the same since you left. Minato and Kushina even named Naruko after you and made a blood oath not the repeat the same mistake." Izumo said shocked.

"Mistake?" Naruko asked.

"We'll let your parents explain that, Naruko." Naruto said calmly.

"My, but?" Naruko asked.

"Allot changed in the years I was gone, I was adopted years ago." Naruto said as the group walked into the village.

"I'll be sure to tell the Hokage, will you be going to the tower or the estate?" Izumo asked.

"The estate, Kushina will want to see her daughter safe and sound." Naruto said as they continued on to the estate while everyone looked at them curiously, or in Meetra's case, the men looked blushing.

"So... what's your name?" Naruko asked Meetra slyly.

"My name's Meetra Surik, youngling." Meetra said smiling.

"So, are you my big brother's girlfriend?" Naruko asked while Meetra blushed.

"Um, yes, I am, and now you are something else as well." Meetra whispered to her.

"What?" Naruko asked curiously.

Meetra placed a hand on her stomach, while Naruko looked at her before a big smile appeared on her face.

"Really? Oh my brother and parents are gonna be so happy!" Naruko whispered back while Meetra made a shh, gesture to her lips and told her that she'd tell Naruto at the estate.

Arriving at the estate, Naruto walked up to the door with his companion and Naruko opened the door entering.

"Mom, I'm home and I have a surprise." Naruko called while they heard a crash and Kushina came running to the door and immediately pulled Naruko into a hug.

"My baby, your safe, but how, your father was preparing an battalion of ANBU to rescue you." Kushina cried.

Naruko simply laughed awkwardly. "Big brother rescued me." Naruko said laughing while Kushina froze and looked up.

Naruto stood in the doorway, behind him were Revan and Denel in their armour and Meetra in her combat robe.

Naruto then took off his helmet and looked at her.

"Long time, Kushina." Naruto said calmly.

"Sochi?" Kushina asked, wide eyed.

"Not any more. I'm Naruto Tervho now, son of Vhonte Tervho. These are my brothers, Revan Bralor and Denel Fett." Naruto gestured to the other two who took off their helmets.

"And this is Meetra Surik, my girlfriend." Naruto said gesturing to Meetra who waved to her smiling.

Kushina just looked at them all dumbly before she fainting.

"Huh, best get her inside before someone jumps to conclusions." Denel said calmly as Naruto picked Kushina up and Naruko lead them inside to the living room where Naruto set Kushina on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Minato burst threw the front door along side Hikari, both of them wide eyed as they saw the white armour soldiers, Revan and Denel.

Denel gestured to the living room with his thumb.

"Naruko is currently talking with Naruto while Kushina wakes up. Kushina fainted from the shock of Naruto being back, if only temporarily.

Minato looked at him shocked while Hikari went into the living room slowly.

Hikari looked into the room and saw Naruko, a spitting image of her mother with green eyes and long red hair, talking with a blond haired blue eyes handsome man in stark white armour with checkered kilt around his legs, gold tribal paint on his armour and helmet and a gold and black pauldron.

"Little brother?" Hikari asked cautiously.

Naruto and Naruko looked at her while she walked up to him.

Everyone stared at them for what seemed like an eternity until Hikari bowed.

"I'm sorry little brother... for everything." Hikari said while her shoulders were shaking.

Naruto looked at her silently.

"I forgive you for all past actions Hikari." Naruto said calmly. While Hikari looked at him smiling. "But," Hikari's smile dropped.

"You are not my sister any more as I am no longer a Namikaze." Naruto continued.

"He's right, he's a mandalorian now, a member of clan Tervho." Meetra said while she walked into the room and sat on a chair before looking down at the floor.

"I wanted to do this in private, but I think I sense that lady Kushina is about to wake, she'll likely faint again with that I am about to announce.

True to her word, Kushina began to stir.

"Mm? I just had the strangest dream, Naruko had been kidnapped and our lost son came and saved her alongside his girlfriend and brothers." Kushina said as she saw Minato enter the room.

"It wasn't a dream." Naruto said causing her gaze to shoot to him wide eyed.

"It wasn't a dream, you're really back? And you've been..." Kushina couldn't continue.

"I guess, I shouldn't have a right to cry, it's my fault after all." Kushina said as she sat up.

Kushina then looked at Meetra and smiled.

"I guess, I can take joy in one thing. If I hadn't shirked my duties as a mother." Kushina smiling.

"He wouldn't have met me." Meetra said smiling.

"So what is the announcement you wanted to make?" Naruto asked.

Meetra squirmed as everyone looked at her.

"I admit, I wanted to tell you this in private Naruto, now's a good a time as any. You know, when I told you how I was feeling ill while you were on your way to the Rishi outpost near Kamino?" Meetra asked while Minato, Kushina and Hikari looked confused.

Naruko looked like a kid in a candy store to listen in on where her big brother had been.

"I remember, you'd been feeling ill for a week and said you going going to get checked out." Naruto said nodded while realization donned on Kushina.

"Naruto." Meetra smiled as she put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm carrying our little mandalorian." Meetra said smiling while Naruto looked at her wide eyed, completely silent.

Meetra looked at him worriedly while Kushina place a hand on her shoulder.

"Minato did the same thing when I told him, both times I was pregnant. Give it a second." Kushina said smiling.

"I'm gonna be a father?" Meetra nodded smiling. "Yes." Meetra said.

"By the force! I'm gonna be a dad!" Naruto yelled out as he hugged Meetra and kissed her.

"I'm a aunty?" Hikari asked smiling.

"So what are you gonna name it?" Revan asked smiling.

"It's too early to tell." Meetra said smiling.

"Hm, how about Atris if it's a girl, named after her grandmother, or Jango if it's a boy named after Jango Fett, seeing as he technically is the father to all clones, he taught me everything he knew as my mother Vhonte did the same." Naruto said calmly.

Everyone nodded while Kushina looked down.

"It won't get any easier accepting that will it?" Kushina asked trying not to cry.

"Probably not. He isn't our son any more but he can still be our friend if we don't ruin things any more than we already have. He is letting Hikari have a chance and Naruko has already found her place in his heart as his little sister." Minato said to her while he smiled and watched as the two sisters fawned over Naruto and Meetra while planning for the baby.

"So... 50 credits says he purposes to her by the end of the week." Revan asked

"100 credits he does it tonight." Denel said.

"Easiest 100 credits I ever made, he's too much of a pussy to purpose." Revan said calmly while they all watch the sibling and Meetra.

"I heard that you ass, I'm dating Meetra when you haven't even looked at women, I'm maybe starting to think you go the other way." Naruto said smirking.

"Screw you." Revan said laughing.

"No thanks, I don't do guys." Naruto countered.

"Just shut up smart ass and socialize with your sisters." Revan said laughing as he turned away.

"Figure I'd explore the village, see the sights." Revan said leaving.

"Um, Mom, how is my team doing? Like Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruko asked.

"They haven't done much since your abduction, everyone's been scrambling to affect a rescue.

Denel then backed away to speak with Minato and Kushina.

"I can't help but think Orochimaru had help in kidnapping Naruko. How did it happen any way?" Denel asked.

"I was teaching her one of our family kenjutsu styles, Makashi." Kushina said.

"It was then that a cloaked figure used something, some sort of genjutsu, I fell asleep and when I came to, Naruko was gone.

Meetra having heard what was said, looked at her wide eyed.

"Did you say Makashi? What are the other style names?" Meetra asked curiously.

"Um, let's see, Ataru, Makashi, Soresu, Shien, Niman, Shii-Cho, and Juyo." Kushina counted them off.

"That's... it. Naruto that's what your family inherited from Revan." Meetra said shocked.

"Revan?" Kushina asked.

"The Sage of Six Paths was a Jedi knight like Meetra and a very powerful one at that." Naruto answered.

"The Uzumaki kenjutsu styles are lightsaber forms." Meetra said shocked.

"Hold on, if that's true and I'm not saying it is. Then why haven't any signs shown up on this planet, why don't the Uzumaki clan have lightsabers?" Denel asked.

"Because no one has been able to learn. In Uzu no Kuni, there's a temple made of an unknown alloy, no one whom has entered has been able to discover it's secrets. These lightsabers might be hidden inside among other things." Kushina said calmly.

"Well Jedi Tomb aside, we still have Orochimaru to deal with as we know he's coming." Naruto grunted.

"And about that assassin, we know he was trained in lightsaber combat, question is, who trained him?" Meetra asked.

"Not Orochimaru, that freak would hoard that kind of technology to him self and he doesn't give out power without some sort of enslavement seal." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, there might be one faction that is responsible, there is a splinter cell trying to round up the Jinchuriki for unknown purposes. I believe that the leader may be behind the assassin you encountered if he has the training you speak of." Minato said worriedly.

"Makes sense, a sith then. Is there anything going on before we make any plans?" Meetra asked.

"Aside from the chunin exam, no. Before the abduction, Naruko's group Team 7 which is Naruko, Sasuke Uchiha and his fan girl Sakura Haruno. Their Jounin sensei is my student Kakashi Hatake." Minato explained.

"So that's it then. The abduction is a distraction, Orochimaru intended for Konoha to attack the sound village and leave the leaf village weakened. He was never expecting republic forces but he was expecting Konoha nin." Naruto replied.

"Tell me, Minato, is Naruko ready for the exams, I may have left young, but I know the chunin exams are dangerous." Naruto asked.

"To be honest, she was deemed ready by Kakashi, the team was that is. But Sasuke worries me, since he's the last "loyal" Uchiha, the council has spoiled him. He believes he is entitled to everything. And the look he's been giving Naruko even at only 12 years of age. I don't like that look but he hasn't done anything wrong yet." Minato explained.

"You think he'll harm Naruko simply because he thinks he can. Well then, we have spare armour, I think we should be able to figure something out for her." Naruto replied.

"She is force sensitive but I advise against that option, it may draw unwanted attention to her. I'd suggest, basic spec ops training, maybe a little armour." Meetra replied.

"Sounds about right. We know Orochimaru is going to attack the village. Question is, when. We have a whole army ready to be deployed up in space. 3 warships prepped for bombardment. Fending him off will be easy, making sure Naruko is ready to fend off Sasuke is my priority for now." Naruto replied.

"Then I'll make sure Meetra is comfortable here in the estate during your stay." Kushina replied.

"I'll send word back to Coruscant that we're going to be staying at the planet for a short while to deal with this snake." Meetra replied and everyone nodded.

"Alright, well the first part of the exams starts in 3 days. The full round of exams normally takes a month in a half. The first exam is written in the first day, after is the survival exam which lasts 10 days, after that is the preliminary and after that is a 1 month recess to train and grow stronger, at the end of the month is the final round for the exams, the tournament." Minato explained.

"Alright, we have our time frame, let's get to work, clone troops will be on shifts, they can come down from the ships during their off time, but when on duty they stay on the ships, clones need to be out of armour when on the planet to keep the enemy from knowing about us too much." Naruto explained.

"Right. Alright, let's do this." Minato replied and everyone nodded.

**Okay this chapter I'm sketchy of, truthfully, this chapter was finished a long time ago but I had reservations about having Naruto return so early. Also Naruto is not considering his biological parents as family, but he will not be hostile either for Naruko's sake, she was kidnapped after all and she just met the big brother she's be told about by her parents.**

**Really, if a child is kidnapped, you have to be pretty damn cold to insult their parents under those circumstances.**

**Guesses at the structure so far.**

** Starforge – No**

** Foundry – No**

** Deathstar – No**

** Maw Installation – No**

** All good guesses though.**

** Now then, for the guest flamer, sign up, write a story, hope someone likes it and then review because nobody gives a damn what you anon idiots think.**

** Also Wings of Flame has been resumed and I'm chipping away at the chapter as I read through the books.**

** The story Blackest Knight isn't working out as now that I think of the armour I have in mind for Naruto, one word comes to mind... LAME.**

** Naruto will still have the same background but he is going to be a different sort of armour and weapons,Currently I'm considering him being a mage/rogue hybrid in the spirit of kingdoms of amalur. His armour and weapons are still being decided but Drakeskin looks highly probable.**

** Knight Princess is being worked on with Lancer having been decide, I can't give a valid time frame but I have today and tomorrow off so you can bet I will be spending this work on the stories.**


End file.
